That's Just The Way It Is
by DarkMoon1
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of Sanoske Higurashi, the biggest drug lord in Tokyo! So of course she gets everything she wants, but the one thing she wants most, she can't have, Daddy's right-hand man; Inuyasha Takashi. 03.21.13: REWRITING!
1. The Higurashi Name

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or the character names used within this story. I do not make any profits, just personal satisfaction and enjoyment, for the making of this story.

**AN** **(PLEASE READ): **For those of you reading this story for the first time, I am currently re-writing it. So far I have only re-written the first chapter, which is below, and am slowly working on the rest. If you read beyond this chapter, you will notice the many differences and think that nothing makes sense. I apologize ahead of time for that and will try to get out the new chapters as soon as possible!

**Summary**: Kagome is the daughter of Sanoske Higurashi, the biggest drug lord in Tokyo, so of course she gets everything she wants, but the one thing she wants most, she can't have, Daddy's right hand man, Inuyasha Takashi.

**EDITED**: 03.27.09

****

That's Just The Way It Is

Chapter 1

Higurashi

The music's booming bass pumped through my body and the sea of people around me as we all danced to it's sensual rhythms. Our minds lost to our selfish desires and unhidden frustrations as bodies moved erotically against one another. This was my scene and I loved every minute of it.

Being the daughter of a drug lord had it's perks and downfalls, so to be able to sneak out and enjoy my freedom while it lasted was the one thing I hoped for every Friday night here in the clubs. It wouldn't be too long before this place was surrounded with men in black suits as if the Prime Minister himself were in the building, threatening anyone in a five foot radius from me. I inwardly sighed as my mind's gears started to function properly, this wasn't the time to be thinking of my father's lackeys, I needed to enjoy myself as much as I could!

I ground my ass into the heavily drunken stranger behind me who had his hands securely at either side of my hips, making sure his neither regions got the most of what I had to offer. I brought my back to his chest and let my arms wonder up to his neck and wrap around what felt like taunt muscle. We enjoyed each others presence for a while longer until I felt his hands leave my sides, thinking he was done dancing with me, I turned to give him a quick smile and was not surprised to see someone I recognized all to well.

"What are you doing here!" I hissed loud enough for him to hear over the music. His attention was not even directed towards me, but the stranger who by now was being pulled further into the crowd by two large burly men. I turned back to look at the object of my current frustrations and nearly felt like decking him in the jaw.

"Is it too much to have at least an hour to myself without you lackeys fucking it up?" I yelled into his face, the best I could do without hitting him and possibly injuring my hand. I didn't let him say anything to me as I stormed out of the club and outside to the awaiting group of menacing looking men you could ever come by. I inwardly groaned, knowing I could never show my face at this club again after this little stint. A black SUV pulled up into the parking lot and I quickly jumped into the back seat as one of the men opened it for me. The car didn't pull out just yet as the half demon, who ruined my night, came in through the other side.

"I can't believe him!" I blurted out as we finally started to leave the club and drive through the large city streets. "When will he ever trust me!" It wasn't meant to be a question that needed an answer by anyone present in the car, but I figured the man beside me would take it upon himself to do so anyway.

"Maybe when you stop acting like a little girl." He said in a smooth baritone voice, that had a little shiver running up my spine. I instantly glared at his side profile and couldn't help but take in his features. It had been a few days since I had last saw him, out on one of the many meetings my father set up for him, no doubt. So to be able to really see him this close, was a blessing in disguise. While I did get angry with him on a daily basis, this man, no half demon, was the vie of my affections, Inuyasha Takashi, my father's right-hand man. In other words, OFF-LIMITS.

He was a twenty-two year old half dog demon who my father found on the streets at the age of twelve and brought him home only to train him to be a deadly assassin and ruthless businessman. He quickly gained the respect and honor of being my father's right-hand man in the drug underworld, that unfortunately, I was born into.

I studied his facial features as a small droplet of sweat glided from his forehead, down his cut-lined jaw and over the muscular width of his neck, before it disappeared into the crisp clean suit he wore. His unusual silver colored hair was out of it's usual low pony tail and freely falling behind his back and over his shoulders. Two triangular "dog" ears twitched up top the unruly mange and I had to suppress the urge to rub them as one of them turned my way. I averted my line of sight out the window, as if I hadn't even looked his way, knowing full well he knew I was anyway.

After thirty minutes into the drive, we finally arrived at the villa I had lived all of my life. It was probably the only reason I loved coming to this home each and everyday. It was a large two story mansion with seven bedrooms, two of which were master suites, and five baths on the second floor. On the main floor, my father's meeting room and two executive offices were located just as you entered into the granite tile floored foyer. The formal dining and living room were also located on the main floor and there was a large professional culinary kitchen, that I'm sure with out, our meals would be very less then five star quality. The mansion was located just outside of Tokyo's grand city and situated in a tiny subdivision, that only the creme de la creme could possibly afford.

As we came to a halt in front of the cobble stone walk way, I knew instantly that doom was approaching and I couldn't help but gulp down a knot that formed within my throat. While I was never truly afraid of my father, he could say some pretty intimidating things, and sadly, we were very much like like father like daughter. So, in short, our conversations and or arguments tended to escalate to more then it should have. Knowing my father, and how he even sent Inuyasha to fetch me, he wasn't in the greatest of moods.

I heard as Inuyashsa opened his door and slid out of the vehicle, I didn't miss a step as I opened my own door and hopped out of the large SUV and onto the pavement. I winced in pain as my feet ached from dancing on four inch stilettos all night and I tried to compose myself as best as I could. Slowly, but surely, I made my way through the red wood double doors and into my humble home, if only that were true. The minute I walked in, I saw as the two double doors that lead into my father's office opened and heard as he bellowed out for me to enter. I inwardly sighed as the faces of the bodyguards my father hand picked all gave sympathetic looks, like that would save me from the lashing I knew I was in store for.

I wasn't even inches inside the office when the double doors behind me, slammed shut. Although my father was a very rich man, his office lacked the glamor you would expect of a drug lord and looked more like the office of an old '70's movie. A large mahogany desk, nevertheless old, made up a large portion of the room and was put at the back of, but center of the office. An old 15 inch IBM monitor sat atop of it with stacks of papers and little office nick-nacks here and there. My father was certainly old fashioned, God forbid someone told them that without getting a bullet shot through their chest.

I breathed in deeply and sat into one of the stiff leather seats in front of the large desk and waited patiently for what I already knew would be said to me.

"I do not know how many times I have to repeat myself, Kagome." I sighed while pinching the bridge between my nose, 'not this speech again', I thought to myself as my father continued. "You are not a little girl anymore, you know full well who I am and what our family name means!" My eyes, which were closed at the time, shot open as the words fell from his mouth. I glared with a deep hatred towards his impassive face, knowing my actions would not phase him.

"Yes, father, I know who you are and what this wretched last name means! It means no freedom or love for your only daughter who had to lose her mother-"

"You will stop right there Kagome Higurashi!" I was surprised as his usual cool demeanor broke and a flood of emotions appeared in his features. What I saw before me was a worn-torn man who had seen too much and had done too much for lifetimes to come. I then, felt guilty for bringing up my mother. While I only had her for a short seven years, he had her for over twenty, so I couldn't come close to imagine the pain he went through everyday without her, knowing exactly how and why she died.

"I'm sorry." I whispered so softly, I didn't know if he heard me or not. I watched as his heavy hands rubbed his sore temples and then rake through his short dark locks, as if to ease the stress away. Since my mother's death, my father and I just weren't the same. We rarely showed any emotion towards each other, if we talked, it was either an argument or hello in the morning and good night in the evening. The only thing we had in common was our last name, the blood that ran through our veins, and the deep love for a women whose memory would never fade.

"Kagome, I know I may not show it, but I-" My breath hitched in my throat as I awaited what words would come next. Words that I had been waiting years to hear, anything to prove that this actually was my father and not some man assigned to watch over me. "You may leave my office, but I expect that next time you act like the woman you are growing into." And with that my heart turned just a little more colder. I bowed my head, got up from my seat and walked out of his office. Not once did I look back to the faces of men I knew were trying to see the great Kagome Higurashi cry! Not even when I felt the eyes of the man who could always send shivers down my spine, did I turn to look to.

* * *

**AN**: So, I rewrote the story to how I really wanted it to go. My first time around, I felt it was really rushed and things just didn't make sense as I re-read it to myself. I know that in the beginning I was heavily influenced by the book, _'The Coldest Winter Ever'_, but this time it isn't clouding any of my own imagination and thoughts for how the story should go. Hopefully old readers will appreciate the story more, while new readers will find it very entertaining and intriguing! Also to those few loyal readers, my sincere apologies on the almost 3 year wait for an update, I hope with this new rewrite you will not be disappointed!


	2. Shopping Trip Catastrophe

****

DISCLAIMER: If only I did own it….

****

AN: Hey everyone! Wow 15 reviews so far, I thought I would only get like 5 for the first chapter! Thanx to everyone who reviewed and here's chapter 2 for ya!

****

That's Just The Way It Is

Chapter 2

Shopping Trip Catastrophe

As much as I would have loved to scream, I knew I couldn't so I held it in, and still had my fake smile plastered on my pretty face.

"O-okay daddy." I said through clenched teeth. I heard Inuyasha grumble something but couldn't make it out. I kissed my daddy goodbye and left the office like there was a rabid dog on my heels…err…I guess you could say there was in this situation. Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, which I took notice to and almost gasped at the sight before me. Seeing how I really wasn't looking at him before, I didn't notice the clothes he was wearing.

"Wow." I whispered to myself. He had on a red silk button down shirt with the top three buttons un-done, showing off his strong collar bones and the top of his built chest. His black baggy jeans of course left many things to the imagination…boxers or briefs? And his black dress shoes, just making him look like the real man that he is.

"Is there something you want?" I heard his sultry voice say and I couldn't help but nod. That's when I woke from my trance, hearing Sango and Miroku Snickering in the back. Gawd I must have looked like a real idiot.

"U-um, yeah…l-lets go." I stuttered. Jesus! The things this guy could do to me.

We had decided to take the maroon Mercedes Benz, only because it was Inuyasha's favorite car and he was the one driving. Hey, I wasn't complaining…ok maybe I was, but Inuyasha can be a very annoying person.

"So what mall you want to go to?" Inuyasha asked. I shrugged.

"The Tokyo mall is fine. I just want to buy one outfit…"

****

3 HOURS LATER…

"Oh You really just wanted to buy one outfit." Inuyasha grumbled holding at least twenty bags. Miroku who was next to him, in the same boat, dropped some of the bags for the tenth time.

"Gawd do you guys really need all of this stuff?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course Miroku. A girl always needs choices and the more clothes, the more options, and the more options, the less we need to go to the mall."

"Yeah but the more we have to wait for you in the house." I glared Inuyasha's comment. He didn't even flinch and that got me a bit angry.

"Fine then lets go." I said. Though Inuyasha didn't move a muscle. I looked over to him and saw that he had a serious expression…very serious. "What's the matter Yash?" I asked. He didn't respond to quickly.

"Kagome you and Sango get into that store right now." He said pointing to the store we were in front of. In seconds I figured what was wrong and pulled Sango with me. To the people around us we looked pretty weird and I felt kind of bad for what was about to happen. We as Inuyasha and Miroku dropped the bags they were holding and walk stiffly to where there was a dark hallway, leading to an emergency exit. I swallowed hard, afraid of what might happen.

"Kag you ok?" I look to Sango and nodded my head. We had been through things like this all the time, that's why Sango and I carried small hand guns in our purses.

"Yeah-" Before I could finish, two strong hands covered my mouth. I didn't scream because that just wasn't me and so I looked over to Sango, who had a captor of her own. Both man, due to the hands, were dressed in all black with black masks over their faces. I narrowed my eyes and did what I knew best, I fought back. Skillfully I brought back my foot and connected it with his 'lil jewels'. He hollered as he let me go and I took this chance to take out my gun and point it at his face. Sango had done practically the same thing and already had the guy at gun point.

"OMG they have a gun!!" Yelled a passing pedestrian. Before anything else could happen shots were fired and they sure as hell weren't from us. People all over the small started to scream. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the guy, getting frustrated I took off his mask, revealing a Neko youkai.

"Who's your employer?" I yelled into his face, knowing the drill.

"Like I would tell you bitch!" He hissed. I was shocked for a moment, this guy had guts and I had to hand to him.

"Oh really?" I asked pointing the gun right in the middle of his fore head.

"Go ahead. Pull the trigger, you'll never find out anything." He said a sly smirk on his face. 'Damn.' I thought, knowing that was the truth. So of course I didn't pull the trigger but still held it up to his face, just in case he tried something funny. After about a couple of minutes, I heard footsteps run toward us and turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Who the hell are they?" Miroku asked, pointing his gun as well. Inuyasha didn't need an explanation and quickly took something out of his pocket and placed it on both men. I raised a questioning brow.

"Any movement from you two and that electric charger I placed on you will send 200 volts of pain soaring through out your body." He said in a deadly voice. The youkai who I had at gun point, sucked his teeth and moved his leg to show that he wasn't scared. The poor guy looked like he was having a seizer with the way he shook. The guy next to him looked on in horror and decided not to even try and breath. "Come on lets go." I heard Inuyasha say and nodded as we all headed out the emergency way.

We were only a car away from our car when we heard the sirens of at least five police cars. Quickly we all dove behind the closest cars and waited as they past. Finally we got up and almost ran to the car. And through out all this, I just had to get a mean headache.

At home things were worse than at the mall. Guards were all lined up at the outside of the villa and most of the people who came in were being stripped search. Good thing we had dropped off Miroku and Sango or they probably would have to go through that. I was hoping to just go straight to my room, but I guess that was asking for to much.

"Kagome your ok?" I heard my father say the minute I stepped into the house. I nodded lazily and tried to smile.

"Of course dad. You think a bunch of wannabe dealers could take me down?" I said proudly and my father smiled.

"Psh, how could they, you're a Higurashi they should have known better then to touch you." He said. "Remember Kag never back down and stay strong, always fight till the last drop." He said, I smiled warmly. Since the day I was born my father had taught to always be strong, emotionally and physically. Hell he was the one to teach me hw to fight and shoot any kind of gun. Its weird that I didn't turn into a tomboy. I guess I could thank Sango for that.

"Hey dad I'll be in my room if you need anything." I said and he nodded his head.

The room I was in was all white, nothing but all white. It was so plain and empty, just the way I was feeling, or was it really me? I looked around and spotted a window and so I walked over to it and opened it. Bad mistake, for the minute it opened I was sucked in to darkness.

"What the-?" I asked myself, as I felt I was floating, that's when I touched solid ground. Suddenly the darken atmosphere changed and I was in back yard. The day was sunny and probably warm due to the clothes I had on. The flowers in the garden were at full bloom and I smiled. I looked to the right of me and saw Miroku and Sango waving over to me. I waved back, then I looked to the left of me and saw Inuyasha, and oddly enough he was smiling at me. I called out his name, but no words came out, and so I just tried to run after him, but each time I felt like I was getting closer, he was just pulled back, out of my reach.

Again the scene changed and this time I was in my fathers office. I gasped at what I saw, a man I did not recognize had my dad at gun point. I could hear as the man chuckled. I wanted to say something, but again nothing came out of my mouth, all I heard was my father begging for someone to keep me safe. My eyes widened. And that's when the man pulled the trigger…

"NOOO…!!!" I yelled. I shivered lightly as I saw that I was in my room again. "All a dream." I said aloud and looked over to the clock, it read 2:45 AM. Shit did I sleep a long time. I was still spooked up from the dream and decided to get a quick drink.

Walking down the long and dark hallways didn't scare me as much. What did was the eerie silence that was with it. Finally I made it to the kitchen and poured my self a full cup of ice cold water. When I finished it, I washed my cup and put it away. I was just about to walk up the stairs when I heard yelling coming from a room across from my daddy's office. Instantly my insides froze as images from my dream came into mind. Slowly I walked over to the half opened door and peered in, making sure that no one could see me.

Inside were two men, one of them kneeling in front of another man. My heart leaped into my throat as I hoped that the man kneeling wasn't my father, but as I got a better look, I noticed it wasn't because my father was sitting behind a desk across from that man. I also noticed Inuyasha on the side. His cold mask in tact as he glared at the kneeling man. They exchanged a few words that I couldn't make out. The only thing I did hear was my father saying something, getting up and taking the gun one of his lackeys had and pointing at the man.

"Say good night to day light." I heard him say before he pulled the trigger. I gasped as I saw the man's blood ooze out from both the front and the back of his head. Only seconds later did I realize my mistake and I glanced up, right into Inuyasha's golden gaze. Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but, stare. I blinked once before I turned from the door and broke into a sprint, heading straight to my room. Just when my hand was about to touch the door knob, another hand grabbed mine an spun me around. I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Why were you there?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"I-I didn't mean too." I tried to say, only it came out in a whisper. Never in my life did I ever see my father kill anyone, I mean hell, I knew he did but never did he do it in front of me. And as I kept thinking about it all I could think of was that damned dream. What if it really was my father instead of that man, I would have witnessed everything. I could just picture it now. The same crimson blood oozing from my fathers head as he fell limply to the ground and me standing there helpless. Before I knew what happen, tears started to pour from my eyes. 'Wha-? My…tears?' I thought. Never in my life did I remember myself crying. If that wasn't enough of a shocker I felt as two strong warm arms encircled my waist and pull into a warm chest.

With to much gentleness he lifted my chin with his hand and made me look up to him. I instantly got lost in his glowing amber-gold eyes, almost to the point where I didn't hear what he was saying.

"Don't cry Kagome." He said in a low and husky voice that had my heart pounding like it was going to come bursting out of my chest. Slowly I saw as his face leaned into mine and I couldn't help but suck in a breath. 'Is he going to kiss me?' I thought. In matter of seconds our lips locked and I could feel the heat from his body latch onto mine. Slowly I encircled my arms around his neck as he pushed me against the wall. Our kiss intensified when his tongue slipped into my mouth and explored its crevices. I did the same, not feeling shy at all and that's when our tongues met in a heated battle.

I stretched numbly and yawned. Instantly I shot up in my bed and looked around. It was morning!

"Was all that a dream?" I asked myself. Slowly I brought my fingers up to my lips and brushed them lightly. "Did Inuyasha really kiss me last night, or was it a dream within a dream?"

Ah hells did Sango and I have a lot to talk about today!

****

AN: GAH very short chapter! But I thought this a very good place to stop, so the BIG question is…was Kagome dreaming or did Inuyasha really kiss her???? Well the more reviews I get the faster we will find out. SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

__


	3. Dream Or Not?

DISCLAIMER: One upon a time I did own it but sadly the fairy tale had to end…

AN: Hey peeps!! 49 reviews so far yay! Thanx a bunch to everyone who has reviewed!! Also I think that I'm going to start putting this in normal POV, but I'll be switching occasionally with other POV's…unless you guys want other wise and just want it to stay Kags? Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

That's Just The Way It Is

Chapter 3

Dream Or Not?

"Okay so what your telling me is that you think Inuyasha kissed you last night, but your not sure if it was real or not?" Sango's voice said through the phone.

"Yes." I said back to her tiredly, it was the 5th time I had say yes, I guess her slow mind just didn't comprehend that. There was a long pause before she finally spoke up.

"Kag have you been smoking without me lately?" I rolled my eyes, leave it to her to be thinking about drugs at a time like this.

"I'm serious San, I mean what if it was real, What would I say, what would I do?" I was desperate and scared. I didn't know why I was scared, but I just was.

"Ok, ok just calm down. Lets see…um…maybe you should ask him?"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. What the hell was she thinking?! Yeah like I would just go up to Inuyasha and be like, hey last night did you kiss me, or was I dreaming?

"Ok never mind on that idea. Oh wait! Okay I have an idea, why don't you just observe him all today, like see if he leaves any hints that he did kiss you, see if blushes or anything, touch him, bump into him and see how he reacts!" Yes very good idea Sango…to bad I've been doing shit like that since I was 9! My mind yelled, but oh well might as well start it up again.

"Fine I guess I'll try it."

"Ok cool, well I got to go so talk to me later about what happened!" We both said bye and I hung up the phone. I looked down at the phone and sighed.

"Operation: Dream or not, starting now!"

Really I thought this was going to be easy, but looks like easy wasn't on my side. All day I had been looking for a certain hanyou, that later I found out was on a errand. So I decided to take a walk through the city. Just when I was about to open my father's office room, I stopped and thought back on my "dream", I turned around and saw the door to where that man was killed. 'If it wasn't a dream then there would probably be blood stains or something, right?'

Walking in, I closed the door behind me and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place and when I looked at the floor, it seemed spotless. Sadly I let my shoulders droop.

"I guess maybe it was a dream. But wait…is someone was killed here, why would they leave a mess?" With that little hope, I went back to my father's office and went in. As usual I asked my father if I could go out and he insisted that I take a driver instead of a taking a car by myself, so I agreed, and here I was in the back seat of one of our many black SUV's.

"Um…Heideki?" I ask getting his attention.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" He asks back. I smile.

"I was wondering if you could just drop me off here and I'll meet you back here…say in a couple of hours…maybe just one or two?" He looks hesitant, but then smiles.

"Alright, anything for you." I nod my head and blow out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. The car comes to a stop and I get out. I look around to remember where I have to meet him and see that I'm in front of a Starbucks. I'm about to pass it when I stop and think for a minute.

"Starbucks?" With that said I walked into it and bought myself a chocolate muffin. Best damn muffins in the world i say!!

"So you think by getting the girl we can get her fathers business?" Asked a shadowed figure. The man next to him nodded, his long sliver-ish locks falling in front of him. His cold amber-gold eyes glaring at the man he was talking to.

"Kagome Higurashi is her name. She will be 18 this Friday and from what I hear she is going to go to the Shikon club with her friends. That is when we strike." The man nodded, his blue eyes amused at the information he just received.

Boy was it hot. I thought and put my hair up in a loose bun. So far I had seen nothing that interested me and still no Inuyasha. I snorted to myself. Like I was going to find him in the middle of down town. Before I could say anymore, my eyes widen as I spotted someone with sliver hair walking my way.

"Holy crabby patties! It can't be?" I said aloud. Quickly I weaved in and out of people in my way and just when he was about to pass me, I flung my self into his arms. Not out of desperation, mind you, but just to make him stop before he went on. As I looked up I notice that this was NOT the man I expected to see,

"Excuse me?" He said in a cold yet collected voice. This man was way beyond Inuyasha. His face was more…feminine and he had a red crescent moon with purple marks on his face, meaning he was a full inu-youkai. And his body posture made him look like a lord of some sorts. The only thing he had in common to Inuyasha were his eyes and hair.

"OMG! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew, Please Excuse me." I said quickly. He nodded and was on his way. I couldn't help but stare after him. "Wonder who he is?" I was about to start walking again when I heard a honk next to me. And there I saw Inuyasha on the driver side with the passenger side window open.

"Get in." He only said and I obeyed.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't, your father called me, saying that the driver had come back without you and that you wanted to walk through the streets alone." I blushed for some un-known reason and couldn't say anything to that. "What were you doing with that man?" I heard him ask and looked at him strangely.

"What man?" His eyes never left the road as I saw his eyes narrow and his fist clench onto the steering wheel just a little too tightly.

"You know what man I'm talking about Kagome?" He said in a voice like I was his daughter and he reprimanding me. I rolled my eyes knowing now who he was talking about.

"I wasn't doing anything, not that its any of your business." I shot to him.

"To bad it is." He shot right back. "That man is your father's enemy." My eyes widened for a second time that day.

"My father's enemy? Why didn't he try anything on me then?"

"That's the same thing I'm asking? But what were you doing with him?" He asked again.

"I already told you, nothing. I was just walking down the street when I spotted him and thought he was-" I stopped abruptly. How the hell was I going to tell him that I thought it was him, then he'd ask why I was looking for him? Crap, he's gonna think I'm some love sick school girl.

"You thought what Kagome?" I cringed and thought of something, oh well I guess the truth never hurt anyone.

"I thought he was you, because I was looking for you." There happy I said it! I yelled into my head.

"And why were you looking for me?"

"And why are you asking so many questions?" I said out of frustration, or maybe to avoid _that_ question. He stayed quite and didn't say anything for a while, much to my happiness. Ok maybe not that much happiness, Like I've said before, I hate to stay in silence for too long. "So where did you go?" I asked randomly.

"None of your business." Damn him.

"Ok then, sorry for trying to have a conversation." I said and hoped he could feel the sarcasm. Again it was quite and I couldn't help but fidget in my seat. That's when he spoke.

"Listen, about yesterday-"

"What?!" I interrupted, my heart beating faster then anything before. All I was thinking about was the kiss, did it actually happen and he was going to tell me how he's been in love with ever since he was 13? Or was he going to say it was just a mistake and that it should never had happened??

"Yesterday, you know, at the mall?" My heart sank instantly when he said that, and I could tell he noticed my saddened face, but he didn't comment on it and continued. "Well your father wants you to be apart of the business. I had told him how you handled yourself and he said that it probably would be for the better."

"What the? What the hell is he thinking? Why on God's green earth would he want me in the business? I know shit about drugs." Inuyasha gave a slanted glance that told he knew I was lying. "Ok maybe I know some." Again with the look. "Damn! Ok I know everything there is to know about drugs, but that still doesn't say anything?"

"He feels something is about to go down and that if anything with the cops happen, all he's gonna have is you." I looked at him like he grew a second head.

"What about you?" I asked quietly. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if he goes down, I go down with him. At least you won't because you have no history, your just the daughter."

"Wow does that make me feel so much better." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Did my father have some major explaining to do!

"So are you going to do it or not?"

"I dunno, this all to sudden and a little weird."

"Hey its not me asking, its your father, if you were my daughter I wouldn't even let you live in the same house as me, let alone do things like yesterday happen in font of your eyes." Again it hurt me when he said things like that…but wait? Did he mean what happen at the mall… or at home? I decided to try and see if yesterday was a dream or not.

"You know yesterday was the first time I ever seen my father kill someone." I said daringly and waited for him to say anything on it.

"I know I could tell, when you whipped out of the hallway like you were a madman." I gasped loudly and covered my mouth. I saw as his face paled and he just figured out what both he and I said. OMG!!!! Was all that was going through my head. HE DID IT….or WE did it, we actually kissed!!!

"S-so yesterday…it w-wasn't a dream?" I asked between shaky breaths.

"Think nothing of it, it was just a mistake." I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, as the words left his mouth, the words I really did not want to hear. "I don't know what came over me, your like a little sister to me." Just with that, I let the dam break and my tears came flooding down. Good thing we were just down the street of our house because I opened the door and jumped out. I the fall was nothing and I quickly got up and started to run. In the background I could here Inuyasha calling my name, but I didn't stop.

I was still running and when I finally got to my room and slammed it shut and locked it, I didn't need anyone seeing me now. I don't know how long but I cried and cried into my pillow, time and time again I heard different people knocking on my door, but I would scream at them to leave me alone. What felt like two hours later, I stopped crying and just laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. Slowly I went for the phone and picked it up. I dialed Sango's number.

"Hello Sango Taijya speaking?" I heard her voice say.

"Sango." I said or barley said as my voice was cracked.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Kagome are you ok?" I heard her yell, concern and worry evident in her voice. "Oh god Kag I'm coming over ok!" She said and she hung up. That's all I needed before sleep consumed me.

****

AN: Wow that was awfully short….sooo a bit happy that it wasn't a dream? Your probably mad because of what Inu said, but hey things get better, how? Oh you'll see. PLEASE review…love to hear what you guys have to say!!

Also if you didn't read the top AN, I need to know if you guys want me to continue in just Kag's POV or put it in Normal , with occasional switiching of POV's? Please tell me in your review! thanx


	4. Depression

****

DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own it!

****

AN: w00t 62 reviews so far! Thanx to all the wonderful people who have taken the time to read this story! You guys are the best! Ok so most of you wanted the occasional POV and so that is how it's gonna be, but it'll be like this. Mostly Normal then some Kag and Inu. I don't think it will ever be in Sango or Miroku's. Ok on with the story…

****

That's Just The Way It Is

Chapter 4

Depression

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as her head for some reason was hurting more then anything right now. She looked out the window and noticed it was night time.

"Oh no, Sango!" She said aloud and was about to get out of bed when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw a smiling Sango rubbing her eyes.

"Hey there." She almost whispered. "I've been for some time now and I fell asleep."

"How did you get in?" Kagome asked remembering she had locked the door.

"C'mon, this is me we're talking about." Kagome chuckled. Sango was yet again also known to be the best lock picker in all of Tokyo. " So want to tell me what happen?" She asked, making her way over to the bed and sitting beside Kagome. Kag shivered and brought the blankets around her.

"Well it started after we talked. I went to look for Inuyasha, but didn't find him anywhere, later I found he was on an errand." Sango nodded and waited for her to continue. "So I decided to go look through the city, I know slow, but I did any way, after that he picks me up and we're driving in his car and he starts to talk about how my father wants me in the business." She waits to see Sango's reaction to that, but nothing and she wonders why. "Hw then talks about things that get me suspicious and so I bring up about yesterday, how my father killed that man and he says how I had ran away."

"So that means…?" Kagome nods her head.

"That it wasn't a dream and we really did kiss."

"So what happens next, cause I know you wouldn't be all down in the dumps after learning that, that kiss wasn't a dream?"

"Well he tells it was a mistake and to think nothing of it, that I'm like a little sister to him." Sango gasped.

"Oh god, how could he say that? That bastard." She said glaring at the wall as if it were Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter, I mean its not his fault I fell in love with him." Kagome say her voice falling into a whisper.

"Aw Kag." And with that the two girls hug.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in Sanoske's office. He kept thinking on what he had said today and couldn't help feel guilty. Why did he have to go and say something so stupid as that? Before he could ponder more on it, the door opened and in came Mr. Higurashi himself.

"So Yasha my boy, what happened between my daughter and you that made her come crying all the way home." Inuyasha sighed again and let his scowl fall from his face and in its place was a whole lot of different emotions.

"You know exactly what happened." He simply said and ran a shaky hand through his silver-ish locks. Sanoske chuckled.

"Of course I know, I've known since the day you met my daughter." He had on a smirk as he remembered past times. "And I just don't want my little girl getting hurt." He said in a fatherly tone.

"And she won't get hurt, not if I have anything to do with it."

"Well it seemed you had something to do with today." He said in a joking manner. Inuyasha glared at the old man.

"You know thing didn't go the way I planned, and now that this has happened, I don't think they will." He said slouching in his chair. Sanoske shook his head.

"Don't pull back now, you've come a long way." He said and patted Inuyasha's back.

"Believe me I'll never give up!"

It had been a couple of hours and the girls were still talking. Sango trying her best to cheer up Kagome and so far it was working.

"So what did he say when you smacked him?"

"Oh the usual, 'Your love taps of passion give me hope my lovely Sango'" The two burst into laughter as Sango mimicked her boyfriend's antics. "I swear his lines are becoming weirder by the moment." The two quieted down for a while.

"So, why weren't you surprised when I told you about my father asking me to be in the business?" Kagome noticed as Sango got stiff.

"Well lets just say that I already knew…" She said timidly and tried to back off a bit. Kagome's jaw fell open and she said nothing, which scared Sango.

"You knew?" She asked a couple minutes later. Sango nodded her head. "When, how, where?"

"Um lets see…this morning, my father, and at my house." She said with a slight smile. Kagome rolled her eyes. "And to make you feel a tad bit better, Miroku and I are going to join in."

"You are!" Kagome said jumping up like a three year old.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun, anyways they need a good hacker, Miroku, and gossiper, me." She said and pointed to her self. "Everyone knows I know everything first hand that happens in this city." She said proudly before they fell into laughter again.

The room was dark and dingy, except for the one lamp that lit barely in anything. The same man as before with the long silver-ish hair stood in the door way and looked in as he spotted the man he was talking to before. His long brown hair that was held up in a high pony tail, slightly glimmered next to the dim light.

"So you saw her?" He asked and watched as the sliver haired man sat down across from him.

"Yeah, she was by herself, but then that damned Hanyou came." The blue eyed man raised a brow.

"Isn't he your half brother?" The man across form him glared daggers.

"Don't you ever say that again or I swear I'll rip out your eyes and feed them to you." The other guy gulped.

"Geez Sesshomaru, no need to be to so graphically violent." He aid with a grin. "Anyways, so I'm going to be the one to take her at the club?"

"Obviously, someone need to drive the car!"

"Hm I wonder how much Naraku is going to pay us for this one?"

Kagome waved goodbye as Sango had decided to leave, saying it was getting late. She turned and walked away from the door, she was just about to walk up the stairs when someone called out her name. She turned to the sound of the voice which came from her father's office.

"Yes father." She said in a serious tone when she stepped inside. He motioned for her to sit and she did so.

"So how are you?" He asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"alright I guess. Sango really cheered me up." Sanoske nodded his head, happy with what he heard.

"So have you given any thought to my offer?" Kagome hesitated before nodding and looking up at her father.

"I have and I'm ok with it, just as long as I have Sango and Miroku with me." Sanoske looked as if he was thinking this over.

"It won't hurt will it?" He said earning him a smile from her. "Just as long as Inuyasha is with you too at all times." That smiled dropped and was replaced with a frown.

"Why does _he_ have to be with me? I thought _he_ was your right hand man?"

"He is and so that's why I trust him with my daughter's life." Kagome sighed and got up, she kissed her daddy good night and quickly left the room. Again Kagome was just about to walk up the stairs when something grabbed her and spun her around.

"Kagome we need to talk." Kagome glared as he looked down at her.

"We have _nothing_to talk about Inuyasha." She hissed.

"But that's where your wrong." He said in a tone that said his word was finale, to bad he was talking to a Higurashi and where a Higurashi was concerned their words were always finale!

"No Inuyasha I think your wrong, so if you wouldn't mid letting go of me and leaving me alone." She said yanking her hand out of his grasp and rushing up the steps. Inuyasha just stared after her.

"I think it's best if you let her cool down a bit, before talking to her." Inuyasha looked to the side to see Sanoske with his head poking out from his office. He nodded and went off to who knows where.

Kagome woke to the smell of delicious food and quickly sat up in her bed. She looked to her right and saw Aya's bright smiley face. In her hands was a large tray filled with a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, orange juice and water.

"Aya, wow thank you!"

"Anything for our birthday girl!" She said an placed the tray on top of Kagome's lap.

"Can you believe that for a second there, I forgot it was my birthday?" She said happily. "Thanks Aya this is a wonderful present!" She said and gave the cook a quick hug.

"No thanking me just yet, wait till dinner is served and then you'll be thanking me for real." She said with a wink and left Kagome to eat her food in peace. An hour late Kagome finished up cleaning her bed and fixed herself in the mirror. She decided to wear a Lady Enyce outfit, which was a tan mini skirt and a tan tank top that fit her curves perfectly. She then put on some tan and white Reeboks to match. She put her hair up in a loose bun and added light make up. Seeing she was ready to go, she picked up her purse and left her room.

Just as she got down stairs, she felt someone staring at her and looked up to see Inuyasha in a black tank top and black baggy jeans. Damn did he look good! Kagome shook her head of such thoughts and walked right passed him, noticing how he flinched. She smirked to herself.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Came Sanoske's voice from behind Kagome and she had to turn around to give him a bear hug.

"Thanks daddy!"

"So how's feel to be the big 18?" He said a playful tone. Kagome smiled.

"It feels great! Oh and Sango, Miroku, and I are going out to do stuff, we really don't know yet." She said with a shrug. Sanoske nodded his head and followed his daughter out the door. He heard her gasp as she saw what was waiting for her. He grinned when he saw her face. It was priceless.

There in front of Kagome Higurashi was a brand spanking new 2005 Mercedes Benz with her name on the side in a graffiti lettering. Angle wings also painted on the side, going all the way to the front where an angel's body was on the hood. The whole car was baby blue, of course her fave color. In one minute she was checking out the car and in the next she was squeezing her dad to death.

"OMG THANK YOU!" She yelled so the world could hear. "This is the best birthday ever!" Sanoske smiled even more when he dangled the keys in her face. She instantly grabbed them and went to open the drivers side. Inside the interoir was a baby blue leather with her initials in gold sowed into the seats. The dash board was a hard surface yet smoothed to the touch and was painted baby blue with clouds all over. There was also a pull out TV with a CD, DVD and Cassette player. Everything a car needed was inside this one and everything any body ever wanted in a car also. Kagome again gave her father a fierce hug, before jumping into the car, turning it on and driving off to go show her friends.

Sanoske chuckled some more as he saw drive off onto the street. Inuyasha shortly coming to his side.

"Thanks for the idea." He said to the young hanyou. "It was more a present from you then me." Inuyasha shook his head sadly.

"Even though she wouldn't have accepted it from me." he said before turning around and going back into the house. Sanoske could only watch with pity at what these two were doing to each other.

"If only they knew."

****

AN: HOLY cow! I wrote this at 3:33 AM…That's bored and yet inspired I was to write, so be happy for the quick update, though I feel this chapter was just a filler, the real fun starts in the next chappie…so review and you get it quicker!!!


	5. Party Hardy

DISCLAIMER: You know, I secretly own it, and it's such a big secret that Rumiko Takahashi doesn't even know about it!

AN: I would have updated sooner, much sooner, but my comp (cough-my sister-Cough) downloaded a virus from downloading (cough-illegally-cough) a movie, and so it went into a real weird mode that it would take like an hour to do anything...and I have DSL ppl so imagine! Newho I had to re-install windows, deleting EVERYTHING I had on my comp....I was sooooo mad, this chapter was the best, I just hope I can make it as good as the first one.

That's Just The Way It Is

Chapter 5

Party Hardy

"Holy beach water babes!" Miroku yelled earning him a smack from Sango. Kagome had just stopped in front of them and got out of the car and watched as they oogled at the car for about 10 minutes.

"So you like?" She said in a teasing tone. Miroku looked up at her for spilt second before going back to the car.

"That's a stupid question to ask." He said reaching out for the car keys and then opening the drivers seat. Kagome turned to Sango who was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"You are one lucky gal." She said giving her friend a bear hug. "Happy b-day." She said and slid a fairly large blue, neatly wrapped box into her hands. Kagome squealed like a five year old and tore at the paper, revealing a black photo album with real diamonds framing a picture of her and Sango when they were 5 years old.

"Oh god Sango...thank you!" She said after awhile looking through it.

"No prob, also I want you to leave the empty pages empty, that album is for only us, so we have to put pictures of us when we get older, like one of us pregnant." She said with a cheesy smile. Kagome laughed out and nodded her head.

"Riiight."

"Holy cow's in the morning!" They heard Miroku yell from the back seat in the car. Kagome quickly opened it to see him with a PS2 controller and staring at the screen. "Yo have a PS2 in here and an X-Box!" He yelled not even looking at them but the game. Kagome rolled her eyes as she got into the drivers seat and Sango the passenger.

"So where do you guys want go?" No body answered, two of the three people were to entranced in other things to bother to listen. Kagome tried again. "SO, where do you guys want to go?"

"Huh? Did you say something Kag?" Sango said looking over to her. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yes I did say something."

"I'm just kidding I heard you, um but I dunno, Roku you got anything."

"Dunno either, wait I know lets got to the docks. We haven't been there in a long time." Miroku suggested, eyes still glued to the game screen.

"Oh that's a great idea. The last time we were there was when we like 10!" Sango said.

"Yeah and that's when Kag confessed her love for Inuyasha to us." Miroku laughed, not noticing Kagome cringe at the thought. Sango saw it though and put on a sad smile for her friend. Finally they got to their destination and Kagome put the car in park on the bridge over looking the lake. The only sound was the music from the game Miroku was playing, as they stayed in silence.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Kagome said looking at the many people who were either riding bikes or power walking.

"You got that right." Sango suddenly remembered something and turned in her seat to face Kagome better. "You are alright, right?" She asked. Kagome stiffened a bit but nodded. Miroku who looked up after sensing the tension asked...

"Ok is there something I'm missing here?" Sango instantly looked at him.

"Well remember how I told you about the dream Kag had?"

"The one where she thought Inu kissed her and she wasn't sure if it was dream or not?" He said. Sango nodded her head and looked over to Kagome who was glaring at her, she only smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Yeah well looks like it wasn't a dream and they really did kiss."

"Really, congrats Kag looks like Yasha does like you after all." Kagome snorted, which got Miroku thinking second thoughts.

"Maybe, maybe not. Here's the rest of the story after they talked about it, Inuyasha said to her that it was all just a mistake and that it shouldn't have happened, what's worse is that he said she was like a sister to him." Sango finished and could have sworn she heard a sniffle from the stiff girl next to her.

"Wow talk about low, though you have nothing to worry about Kag." Miroku said in a casual voice. Both girl's heads whipped around to face him and wonder what he was talking about.

"What do you mean I have nothing to worry about?" Miroku only shrugged and went back to playing his game.

"What I mean is that men are all the same and when the heat is on them they will do anything to say other wise, no matter what your talking about." Both girls gaped at him.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked seriously.

"Psh, of course, I am man after all." Sango raised a brow at him.

"I sure hope so." She said earning her Miroku's middle finger, which she flicked away. Kagome who was quite sat back in her chair.

"I don't know, but I don't see Inuyasha as the type to do that." She said in denial.

"Alright ladies let me teach you a little something about us men. When it comes to women we are weak babies, unless of course your gay, which I hope to God Yasha isn't." Two glares for that. "Anyways so when the heat is on a man in front of a woman, we will do anything to deny it, but when, lets say in Yasha's case, the heat is on in 'business' it doesn't bothers us, it can't. Its like a rule." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Ok so your saying, in the almighty man handbook." She said using her hands for dramatic effect. "There's a rule to deny the truth to a woman but not your business partner?"

"Exactly!" Miroku said with a nod. "I didn't know you knew about the handbook Sango." He said with a wink, only to get whacked in the head by her.

"Ok so this means I still have a chance with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hopefully, her eyes glowing with a new light. Sango smiled.

"I guess so, at least according to Miroku here."

"Well then looks like I'm not giving up for nothing now!" She said throwing a fist into the air only to bring it back down with a pained expression. "Oops, forgot we were in the car."

****

Inuyasha scowled as he looked in the mirror. He really wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, especially after what happened between Kagome and himself. He decided to stay in what he had on all day. Which was a black tank top that showed of his very toned chest and black baggy jeans, with tan Timberlands. His hair flowing freely behind him. The only real change he did was add some Axe cologne. He put his wallet in his back pocket. He was about to put his small hand gun under his pant leg when he door opened.

"What do you want?" He asked looking over to the intruder.

"What I can't come and say hello to my buddy." Miroku said with a grin. Inuyasha just glared.

"No you can't, because I'm not your buddy." He said serious and went back to what he was doing. "I'll ask again, what do you want?" Miroku put his hands up in his defense.

"Geez man, chill out, it's not like I'm going to pull a gun out and shoot you." Inuyasha eyed him. Miroku sighed and dropped the act, looking a him seriously. "I came here to say was lighten up a little ok. Maybe even more so around Kag. Today's her birthday and I don't want to see her hurt, cause if I do, I'll hurt you." He said in a tone that would have anyone else scared shitless, but of course it didn't effect Inuyasha in the slightest. Miroku shook his head and left closing the door behind him.

"Maybe he's right."

****

The girls laughed as they put the finishing touches to themselves. Kagome was the first to come out of the bathroom, wearing a black and gray striped tank top that stopped just above her belly button, showing off a platinum, diamond jeweled belly button ring. Her tight fitting low rise black jeans at least a couple of inches below her b-button. For shoes she wore black and gray Lady Uptowns. (AN: Those are Nike Air Force One's that have a heel, like a shoe, but still look like a sneaker) Her hair was up in a messy bun with hair falling into her face. For jewelry she wore silver loop earrings and four diamond bracelets, two on each arm.

Sango then came out wearing a white halter top with a mini black jean jacket for cover. Her black mini skirt having frills at the bottom and her white shoes lacing up all the way to her knee. Her hair was also up, but in a simple ponytail. For her jewelry she wore loop earrings and two studs, one in each with 10 bangles, five on each arm. Kagome looked over at her.

"So ready to go?" Sango nodded excitedly.

"You know you still haven't told me why we have to wear all black, or at least some black?" Sango asked eyeing her and Kagome outfits.

"Oh because that's the new club's dress code. You have to wear mostly black. Weird I know but I heard that it's the best club around." Sango nodded at her response.

"Ok I guess, no real prob in that." There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal a grinning Miroku. Sango glared at him as he made himself comfortable on Kag's bed. "Hey Roku what if we were naked or something?"

"Well the more fun for me I guess." He said. Kagome threw her brush, which he dodged easily.

"Your such a prev. So is Inuyasha ready?" She asked.

"I've been ready." Said a voice from the doorway, everyone turning to see the devil himself. Kagome took a minute to check him, seeing as how she really wasn't paying attention this morning.

"That's good, lets go!" She said after her little trance and exited her room.

****

"I want two people by the bar and two on the dance floor at all times. You got me?" Sesshomaru asked at least five other heads who were in the room with him.

"Yes Sir." They yelled in unison. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at their immaturity. Leave it to Naraku to let me be stuck with the runts. He thought to himself. Just then the door opened, showing the man guy of tonight.

"You ready?" Sessho asked him and he nodded. "Then lets go, and please people don't make a scene." He said in a tired tone.

****

The club was jumping with people, if you were really lazy you could just party outside with how loud the music was, and anyway the line was going all around the building, so basically it was all you could do.

"Man, this place is packed." Miroku said bobbing his head to the beat. The girls laughed and joined him in his swinging movements, Inuyasha just stayed back a bit, surveying the area. "C'mon Yash, your at a freaking club, the least you could do is enjoy it." Inuyasha glared at Miroku for the hundredth time.

"And the least you could do is get the hell out of my face." Kagome this time glared at him.

"What's your problem? Miroku is just trying to be a friend and you talk to him like he just stole your girlfriend or something. I really don't need you ruining the night for me...again." She said in a deadly tone. She then turned around and was about to take a step when something stopped her. "What did you say?" she asked turning back to face the hanyou.

"I said I was sorry." He mumbled. Kagome heard him but wanted him to say it louder.

"Um, your gonna have to say that again, didn't hear ya?" Inuyasha looked up to her.

"I said I was sorry." He repeated this time louder so that even Miroku and Sango could hear. Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad you are, now lets go and have some fun." She said excitedly and pulled the surprised hanyou by the arm.

****

Miroku and Sango sat down in the booth they got after dancing for about an hour. Sweat could be seen seeping down their faces. Sango sighed happily as Miroku sat her in his lap.

"So having fun?" He said in a husky voice. Sango laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course." Miroku smiled at that and turned to the person across from him. "Yasha your still sitting there, holy crap man, go dance or suttin."

"Yeah Kagome might wanna dance with you, here's your chance." She said winking at him when he looked at her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got up, not because they told him to, but because he didn't want to be there when they start to make out. Skillfully, meaning no one bumping into him, he made his way through the crowd and spotted Kagome dancing amongst a group of girls.

When she looked his way, she motioned for him to come over to her, which he did.

"Hey there." She yelled against the music. "Wanna dance?" There was no need for a response as she walked up to him and started to. He did the same moving to the beats with her. Slowly there bodies were together and Kagome had at some point had wrapped her arms around his neck, and he around her waist.

'OMG! our bodies...they...they mold...together.' She thought. Suddenly she felt him pull her closer and couldn't help but shudder at the warm feeling. 'He so close, could what Miroku said be true?' Kagome slowly pulled away enough to see his face and she almost gasped at the emotion and heat that was in them.

"Kagome." He said in a hushed deep husky voice, that had Kagome's heart sky rocketing to her head.

"Inuyasha." She whispered back when she saw that the distance between them was getting smaller. They were just a breath away when something pulled her away from Inuyasha and pushed her deep into the crowd. 'What the?' She thought as her clouded minded came back to focus. Furiously she scanned the crowd for Yasha's head, but she didn't see any silver at all. Suddenly she saw sliver and followed it as it made its way to the bar and sat at on stool. Her eyes widen. 'How could he? He just up and left me, like it was nothing, just before he was about to kiss me again!' She thought, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Hey there." Said a voice into Kagome's ear. She quickly turned around to see a man about a foot taller then her with blue eyes and long brown hair that was held up in a high ponytail. She could tell that he was a wolf youkai. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman." He said with smile. Kagome couldn't help but blush, the guy wasn't that bad looking. "Hi my name's Kouga Ookami." He said sticking his hand out to her. She hesitantly put hers in his.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said her gaze never leaving his.

"Ah, so your the great Sanoske Higurashi's daughter?" He asked with a light smirk. Kagome nodded and felt that this guy was going to leave her after hearing that, but didn't to her surprise. "Don't worry I'm not afraid like all the other men here, if anything I want to get to know you better. Care to dance?" He asked and Kagome not knowing what else to do accepted.

****

Inuyasha growled to himself. Someone had ripped him away from Kagome and he couldn't smell her scent with all these people's sweaty bodies. He looked around the crowed and immediately spotted her dancing with...a wolf youkai!? His mind went a blazed when he saw that she was smiling too!

"What the hell?" He said and was about to go and interrupt when a hand stopped him and turned him around. Inuyasha's anger grew as he saw who stood before him. "Sesshomaru...what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked baring his fangs.

"Last I knew it was a free country, half brother." He said snarling the last part.

"Yeah and last I knew you were in the dog pound bitch." He said referring to jail. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and glanced over to Kagome and Kouga.

"Looks like your bitch is dancing with her father's rival's handy man." Inuyasha swung his head back in her direction and figured out who that guy was and why he looked so familiar. Inuyasha again was about to go onto the dance floor when Sesshomaru turned him around a punched him in the gut. Inuyasha not expecting that got winded and fell to the ground. He recovered quickly and lunged at his brother's legs, toppling him over.

Before Inuyasha could punch him, Sesshomaru rolled away and leaped back up. Now both men were in a fighting stance and waiting for the other to strike. Both went and both fist connected with the other's face.

"Mother fucker!" Inuyasha yelled and brought his other fist into Sesshomaru's stomach, making the Inu youkai, drop down a bit, leaving Inuyasha time to smash his knee into Sessho's face. Sesshomaru dropped to the ground and covered his face. Inuyasha took this time to go back into the crowd, when shots rang out. He looked back to see Sesshomaru with a gun pointed at him. He snarled.

"Time to do die little brother." He smirked and pulled the trigger. Inuyasha oddly reacted a little slowly and moved away just in time for the bullet to pierced his arm instead of his heart. He wince a bit at the pain and brought his gun and shot his brother in the stomach twice before turning to run against the screaming crowd. By the time he got to the middle, there was hardly anyone, and no Kagome.

"Inuyasha where's Kagome!?" Yelled Miroku running towards him with Sango right behind him. "We heard gun shots, but the crowd was so thick we didn't get here in time."

"Neither did I." He said bending his head down. "I swear if they lay one finger on her, I will kill them all."

AN: YAY I finished it. Okay sooo what did you think??? OMG 147 reviews!!! I really wasn't expecting this much feed back…THANK YOU!! Now go review again...lol!!

**PLEASE READ:::** LOL yay got your attention. ok I just put up a new website dedicated to Fanfiction and Fanart and I need some fanwork from people, so if you have any fanfiction or fanart...PLZ send it to me, well only if you want to...though it would help my little ole site become popular. In a couple of days it will have A LOT more to do, like contest n stuff...SO PLZ CHECK IT OUT!!! The URL is in my profile page at the begining THANX!!

Oh just two small review responses before I go...

Jade Catseye:: Holy fire crackers! I can't believe YOU, one of my fave authors actually read my boring story and liked it! Coolies...and also I don't think anyone could ever re-make The Coldest Winter Ever...that story is just to good and original, reminds me of where I used to live and my family. Newho thank for reviewing!

Aitu:: LOVED your extremely long review on MM. org ! It was very funny! About the Starbucks, I just thought of that commercial and laughed...I should have done that. Hehe and thanx for telling that girl or was it a boy off, though she was kinda write about my grammar...oh well. thanx for reviewing!!


	6. Rescue

DISCLAIMER: Do you think I own it?

AN: Hey yawl! 178 reviews yay, thanx to everyone who has reviewed!! Hmm don't really have much to say except...I've made an anime website and I need Fanfiction and Fanart, so please submit them to my site and make it popular! I would really appreciate it!! http :www. geocities .com/ moonr59/ index .html

Just close the spaces!

ALSO: I've just started my monthly Fanfic and Fanart contests on my site and need entries, so if you would like to join in, please visit my site and click the link for the contests!! So far I already have one entry for fanfiction. I also need judges so visit to see what you have to do!!!

That's Just The Way It Is

Chapter 6

Rescue

KAG POV

I slowly got up from where ever I was. There was hardly any light in what I suspected was a small room. Rubbing my aching head and tried to look at my surroundings. From what I could tell. There was a wooden table next to me and a very small window across from that was painted black but had little chips here and there, making some light seep in. The floor was cold, meaning it was made of concrete, just like the rest of the room.

"Where am I?" I said to no one. Of course I wasn't expecting a response.

"In a basement." I knew that voice and turned to the person.

"Kouga?" I asked, seeing him close a door behind him and place a tray with food on it, on top of the table.

"The one and only." I could tell he was smirking. "Here brought you something to eat. I hope you like Burger King." I narrowed my eyes and went up to him.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" I asked in a tone that I hoped he thought was deadly. He turned to me slowly. His eyes flickering a sad emotion before going cold.

"I'm Kouga Ookami, a wolf youkai who works for Naraku Shento." Naraku? Where have I heard that name before? I thought racking my poor brain for an answer.

"Naraku?"

"Yes Kagome, your father's rival." I gasped. Now I knew where I heard that name. One time daddy was talking about him with Inuyasha. And I, was kidnapped by his lackey. My anger quickly got the better of me and my fist instantly connected with his jaw. I saw as he staggered back. Some blood trickled from his busted lip and I smirked satisfied. "Damn, you sure know how to hit." He said spitting out the blood.

"There will be much more if you don't let me out NOW!" I yelled and got ready for round two of fight club. What he did next, totally shocked. He was laughing! Laughing, what the hell?? "What's so funny?"

"You I guess. Yo don't need to be so violent, first I'm not going to hurt you. I don't hit girls, and second your little punches aren't gonna get you out of here." I glared at him some more. He just sighed and sat down on the ground. "Man, this sucks." He mumbled to himself, but I heard him.

"Well if you don't like it, you can leave." I pointed out and went to my "food"

"I could do that, but then I'd be leaving you all alone." He said with a smirk. I raised my brow.

"That's the point smart ass." He just shrugged and looked off into space. I quickly ate my Whopper and fries. The soda was a Root bear, yuck, my least fave, but hey beggars can't be choosers. A few minutes passed and I got bored, and you know me, can't stand the silence. "So got any cards or something?" He looked up at me and...whoa wait for it...smiled! Mind blower huh?

"As a matter of fact I do." I smiled/smirked back.

"Bring it on wolf boy!"

Inuyasha's POV

Damn her sent was no where, its like she vanished from the face of the earth. I couldn't even sniff out that damn wolf. I swear if he touched, I'm going to rip his fucking throat out and feed it to him! I look to my right and see Miroku typing furiously on the computer, Sango hanging over to read what he's reading.

"Found anything?" I ask urgently. And he shakes his head no.

"These sure know how to hide their where bouts. I haven't found a single clue to where any of their hide outs are...wait...here we go." I rush over, while he points at an address. "Looks like they got a place up in Kyoto, a very hush hush place too." He scanning over more things. Sango quickly wrote down the info and right as she is writing the last number. The computer shots off.

"What the hell happened?" I yell. Miroku only shrugs.

"I figured this would happen. Seeing how it took so long to find it. They probably have a time limit and I exceeded it and it shut down. They probably know we were hacking in now."

"And you are said to be the best?"

"I am, that's why before I ever hack into anything I make my name and info fake. When they try to look back, they only see a weird name and a weird place. They can never trace it back to me, ever. I got skills like that." He says proudly. I roll my eyes and snatch the paper out of Sango's hands. I skim it over and hand it back to her.

"Let's go"

Normal POV

"I'm Out." Said a huffy Kouga. Kagome squealed for the fifth time.

"Oh yeah I'm the best!! Kagome said doing her "happy dance". Two other guys who there grumbled, as she had won for the fifth time in Poker. About two minutes into Kouga and Kagome's game, these two guys came to get Kouga for something, but ended up forgetting when they spotted cash on the table and cards. They all decided to play, and slowly the guys were really warming up to Kag. "Hey Bruce, you think you could get me a coke, you know the one's from the glass bottles?" She asked in a sweet voice. Bruce instantly got up and nodded, walking hurriedly to the door. Kag smirked at his retrieving figure. 'One down, two more to go' She mentally thought. "So another round of poker?" The guys groaned and stepped away from the table.

"No thanks Kag, you've proven that you are the best." Kouga said collecting the cards. Kagome rolled her eyes at the nickname. That's when a thought struck her. Slowly she made her way closer to Kouga until she had him practically up against the wall. Kouga looked down at her wide eyed, his demon nose telling him "things"

"You know Kouga, I wouldn't mind staying here with you. I mean your so strong and," She grabbed onto his chest and massaged his muscles. "Gawd I can't even describe it." She said a husky voice, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Kouga breathed in and out very slowly, he turned his gaze to the other guy who was staring at them with drool dripping from his mouth. Kouga instantly growled and pushed Kagome away softly. The guy got the hint and quickly left, leaving Kouga to lock the door behind him, he never felt Kagome take the gun he had hidden in the back of his pants. The minute he turned around, he heard the click of the safety being taken off.

"Kagome?" He asked wondering where the hell she got the gun. His hands went to his back and he realized exactly where she got it. "Damn."

"Yes ain't it a bitch Kouga? I guess that's what you get for being a sleazy horny wolf." She said walking closer to the door. "Don't you move now wouldn't want to shoot that pretty face of yours." Kouga didn't make a move, knowing even the slightest his life was out the window. Kagome finally got to the door handle and unlocked it and was about to open it when it swung open, hitting her in the side and making her drop to the floor, the gun falling out of her hands.

"KAGOME!" Yelled a familiar voice that Kag wanted to kill right now.

"Inuyasha, you stupid retard. You almost killed her." Sango yelled about to run to Kag but stopped.

"One more step and I shoot your precious little girl." In all the commotion Kouga had time to get the gun and grab Kagome, pointing the gun to her head. "I see your brother couldn't take care of you." He said referring to Inuyasha, who growled and pointed his gun. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that, or Kagome here is history." Miroku who still hadn't made his presence known was out side the door listening to all this. He quickly took out his gun and hoped to God what he was about to do didn't kill Kagome. In one swift move he turned and shot at what he hoped was Kouga. Two bodies fell to the ground, leaving everyone silent. A minute passed before there was movement. Kouga's body was pushed away by Kagome, who stood up.

"Kagome your bleeding!" Screeched Sango running over to her friend.

"No, it's not my blood." She said looking down at Kouga." Blood seeping out from his forehead. Miroku came into the room, a little shaken. Kagome saw and quickly brought him to a bear hug. The gesture was nothing intimate, but more like a thing between brother and sister.

"Geez Kag, I thought I had shot you for a second, I was scared shitless." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"But you didn't, you saved my life." She said. Sango being her just had to be part of this and joined into the heart felt hug. The trio laughed.

"If you three are done?" Inuyasha said finally speaking for the first time. They nodded to him and followed his lead out of the under ground fortress.

"Sure took you guys long enough to find me!" Kagome complained when they were safely in the car and on they're way home.

"So sorry princess, next time we'll be there the minute you get kidnapped." Sango said sarcastically. Kagome threw her chin up.

"That's more like it servant." the two laughed. Miroku chuckled while Inuyasha was silent.

"I don't know how you people can joke around when Kagome was just rescued from a kidnapping." The trio sighed.

"Well to tell you, it hasn't been the first time, I've been kidnapped." Inuyasha raised a brow, at Kag's confession. "Yup I've been kidnapped at least two times already, once when I was born and another time when I was 5. Of course both reasons were because of my father, so I'm used to it."

"So are we." Miroku and Sango said in unison. Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Whatever."

Sesshomaru walked into the fortress, the sent of blood strongly emitting form the south hallway. The minute he opened the door, the blood smacked him so hard that he felt like he was going to pass out. Making his way through the dead bodies of guards, he made his way to the door where Kouga was supposed to be holding Kagome captive. The door was slightly ajar, so he just kicked it open, revealing his small suspicions. There on the ground lay a very dead Kouga.

"Shit." He whispered to himself, though he wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Shit is right." Said a deadly voice behind him. Sesshomaru turned his head, already sensing the half demon from a minute ago. The man walked into the room, his long curly black hair shining a bit with the dim glow. He looked down at the wolf youkai and tsk-ed. "I never liked Kouga."

"Naraku, the group are here and awaiting your orders." Said a scrawny inu-youkai from behind them. The one named Naraku nodded his head and the boy fled from the scene.

"Sesshomaru, you and Kouga have both disappointed me." Sesshomaru bowed his head. "I don't know whether to kill you or let you live." He said still looking at Kouga. "But maybe I'll let you live, you must kill that brother of yours." He said looking over to the seething Sessho.

"And we must kill that Higurashi girl."

AN: Whew all done, a tad bit of action, and there will a lot more where that came from!! Well remember to review and check out my site when you can!!!! Oh yea and sorry for killing off Kouga…I'm so bad --.

Quick Review Response

Aitu: It's okay if it wasn't long, at least you reviewed!! Thanks

Story Shout Out!

Title: Life In The Fast Lane

Author: TaintedMunkeyz

Pairings: Inu/Kag!!!

Comments: A very cool and funny story about Kagome being a racer and all and of course Inuyasha being the new kid who wins her heart...as always the bad people Kouga and Kikyo will do anything to ruin their fun. Believe me a must read, this story is great and needs to be noticed!!


	7. You're Back, Kikyo!

DISCLAIMER: Do I own it? please say yes, just for my sake!

AN: 204 reviews! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are the best! I just noticed that has yet again taken out some symbols! Geez now this is going to be harder.

--------------------------------

That's Just The Way It Is

Chapter 7

Your Back, Kikyo!

--------------------------------

Kagome sat happily at the breakfast table. Aya had cooked her some scrambled eggs with cheese and Kagome just couldn't say no. Yesterday when they had gotten home her father looked furious and relieved at the same time. He had even hired more body guards to be at different parts in Tokyo and in Kyoto.

"So what did you do next?" Aya asked finishing up washing dishes. Kagome looked at her before eating another piece of egg.

"Well we started to play poker,"

"I hope you did the things I taught you!" Aya said quickly. Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course, without it, I'd be the worse player! Well anyways after I won five times!" She bragged. "I figured the guys were used to me and being friendly, so I did the "cutesy wootsie" act and got them to succumb to me. It was so funny, though I feel bad for Kouga, I don't think he deserved to die, he wasn't really that mean to me, oh well." She said in a whisper. Aya sent a sympathetic look before taking her empty plate and putting it in the sink. "Thanks for the breakfast, it was delicious!" Kagome said and waved goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman about the age of 21 with long straight black hair that was tied into a low pony tail, walked up to the double doors and rang the doorbell. The guards next to her nodding their heads, recognizing her. She smiled coldly and smoothed out her white and red summer dress. After about two more minutes the door opened and the person on the other side almost gasped.

"Kikyo?" The woman, known as Kikyo smiled and tilted her head.

"It's good to see you, Inuyasha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was just about to go to the "play" room when she heard Inuyasha say a name she knew all to well. Her face instantly lit up and she ran to the doorway. She could believe there, actually standing there, was her long time friend that had left about two years ago, due to family issues.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled out excitedly. Kikyo's head snapped to the voice and the cold glare she was giving everyone was broken and replaced with one of pure joy. The two girls ran into each other and hugged. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe its really you!"

"Same here, you've gotten taller and you look so more mature!" Kikyo said pulling back to inspect her. Kagome did the same.

"Look at you, you look like a drop dead gorgeous model!"

"Well thank you very much." Kikyo said in an Elvis expression. The two laughed, until there was a cough from behind them. They turned to see Sanoske there with a fatherly smile. Something flashed in Kikyo's eyes for a second before they turned back to normal. Sanoske not missing it and only wondered what it meant. The two hugged.

"Its good to see you papa."

"Same you Kikyo, you sure have grown, and its only been two years. I'll get your room fixed as soon as possible." Kikyo nodded a thank you. Sanoske smiled one last time before he gestured for Inuyasha to follow him. Kikyo eyed him as he walked by her. And Kagome couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Uh, Kikyo?" Kikyo was taken out of her trance and looked embarrassed to Kagome.

"Yes?" Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon we have so much to catch up on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think its strange?"

"Something is up, it's been two years and we haven't heard a thing and then boom, this happens."

"I know, it surprised me too."

"I want a full check up by the end of this week."

"Okay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you guys have kissed?" Kikyo asked. Kagome nodded. She could tell Kikyo looked disappointed but didn't question it. "So are you going to take up your fathers offer?"

"Of course, I mean, I was born into it and I guess I live for adventure."

"But Kag there are different things that you can do for adventure, become a cop!" Kagome looked at Kikyo like she grew a second head.

"A cop?! That's like betraying my father! I couldn't do that! You know that Kikyo." Kagome said chuckling, but stopped when she saw Kikyo's serious face. "What's the matter?" Kikyo shook her head a little to quickly and smiled.

"Nothing jus thinking of back home. My sister is getting better, it cost a fortune for her surgery though."

"Oh yeah, Kaede! Is her eye better?" Kikyo sadly shook her head.

"They had to remove it and now she has to wear a patch over it." Kagome bit her bottom lip as graphic images came into mind.

"Aw poor thing! You'll have to give me her address so I can send something!"

"Alright." The two sat in silence. Both not knowing what to say, until Kagome had an idea.

"Hey want to go with me, Sango, and Miroku somewhere?" Usually Kikyo wouldn't hesitate in going but the girl shook her head no.

"I'm kind of tired from the trip and would like to rest for now, maybe tomorrow?" She asked, getting up from her chair in Kag's room. Kagome nodded her head.

"Okay then." She said. Kikyo smiled and walked out the door, closing it slowly behind her. "Hmm?" Kagome hummed, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with Kikyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you get?"

"Clean files, though Miroku told me that they had been edited not to long ago. but the people who did it are very good at hiding who they are."

"Damn"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------KAG'S POV-------------------------------------------------

I walked out of my room and closed the door, locking it as always. I'm just about to walk down the stairs, when I think about Kikyo. Slowly I creep over to her room and knock softly on the door. Nothing. I open it to find no one in the room.

"Wonder where she went." I slowly close her door and turn around when I collapse into someone and I feel my heart leap out of my throat as I am scared shitless.

"Where are you going?" I hear is voice and shudder.

"Why do you care?" I ask looking at up at him. Inuyasha's golden eyes glow oddly in the dim hallway.

"Just wondering, seeing how I'm your personal body guard. Also seeing how you were kidnapped just yesterday." I stuck out my tongue.

"So what, doesn't mean I have to end my life now! And if you MUST know, I'm going out with Sango and Miroku. If you want to tag along, be my guest!" I hiss. He only shrugs and I take that as a sign to slip out of our close proximity. Before I can even get a foot between us, I feel one if his strong arms around my waist and bring my back to his toned chest. I shudder lightly as his breath is at my ear.

"When you get back, me and you need to talk." He whispers and nips my ear.

"O-o-okay." I stutter. He lets go and I walk over to the stairs, afraid I might fall and tumble down. Damn him.

------------------------------------------------NORMAL POV---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha chuckles softly at Kagome reaction and walks down the stairs after her. Both never noticing the pair of brown eyes watching them from a dark corner in the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly yet skillfully she walked over to the ajar door and peered in, making sure no one could see her or smell her. She wasn't a high miko for nothing and skills proved useful in her new field of work. She thought that she was so good that she didn't even notice the presence that next to her until they tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned, her eyes glaring at whoever got closer to her without her knowing.

"Inuyasha!?" She hissed. The hanyou glared down at her.

"I don't think you have any business spying on Sanoske." He said coldly. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't spying, I saw he was busy and was just waiting, like I don't know what he does, that I need to spy on him?" She said another roll of the eyes.

"Riiight." He said. What happen next was something he REALLY wasn't expecting. Kikyo had stepped on her tepee toes and kissed him! And guess who just happened to walk in through the door at that moment?

"INUYASHA!" (AN: The perfect cliffhanger)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was just about to turn on her car when she remembered she had left her cell phone in her room, and it was the only thing she had during an emergency, though she rarely used it.

"Ah what the hell." She said getting of the car and heading back to the house doors. She quickly opened it and what she saw in front of her made her blood run cold. "INUYASHA!" She yelled out suddenly, not really knowing why. She saw as Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off him and look at her guiltily. Kikyo with a similar look. "H-how could you?" She asked sadly. Inuyasha shook his head and was about to walk to her, when Sanoske's office door opened.

"What is going on out here?" He asked annoyed at being interrupted with his meeting. Kagome just shook her head and ran up the steps to her room. Inuyasha took one look at Sanoske and ran after. Kikyo just stared at the floor. "Mind telling me what happened?" Thundered Sanoske's voice towards Kikyo, who looked like a deer caught in the head lights. After a minute she nodded slowly and followed him into his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha couldn't believe what that bitch had done. She knew that he liked Kagome, she was the first person he told and basically the only. And she has the nerve to something as stupid as that, and what's worse Kagome just HAD to come in at that moment. Did God really hate him?

"Kagome please let me in." He said calmly at her locked door. He could hear her muffled cries and wanted nothing but to hold her right now. "Kagome you don't understand, I didn't kiss her, I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I would I know that?! I don't even know if you like me!" He heard her cracked voice say.

"Well if you open the door and let me in, then I can show you that I do like you!" There was some silence, before Inuyasha heard the click of the lock come off and the door slowly come open to reveal and red and puffy eyed Kagome. Her bottom lip out in a pouting way, making Inuyasha smile.

"You have two minutes." Growled out Kagome, her face changing from cute pouty to angry wild cat. Inuyasha nodded and stepped into her room, he looked around the dark room and noticed it hadn't changed much from the last he was in there. It was at least 5 years ago. "I'm waiting." Came Kagome's voice, taking him out of his trance, to look at her face.

"Ok listen. When you left I had noticed that during our time in the hallway someone was watching us and they were using miko powers to cover it." Kagome gasped lightly at this info. "And the only people who have miko powers in this house are you and Kikyo, obviously it couldn't have been you, so it was Kikyo. After that I had went downstairs and saw her spying on your fathers meeting, again trying to mask her scent. I caught her told her it was wrong, she denied it and next I knew SHE was kissing me, and oddly enough in that moment you walked in and saw us. I didn't even get a chance to push her away." Inuyasha finished with a sigh and he looked away, knowing Kagome probably thought he was lying. 8 years, 8 long freaking years he waited and for what? nothing.

"I see." He heard Kagome say and felt as her hand come up to his cheek, moving his face to look at her. He noticed that she had gotten closer and was only a breath from his lips. "So tell me, do you really like me?" Inuyasha smirked, his eyes lighting up with a new found glow.

"More then you know." was all he said and all Kagome needed to hear before both their lips met in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: W00t and so things happen yet again....but they resolve in the end. Hoped you like it!!! And dun dun dunnnn....what on earth is Kikyo hiding??? Or is she hiding something??? heheh the more reviews the quicker the chapters!!!

Review response!

Aitu: hahaha I don't know what your on when you review but I want some and if your not on anything...then geez your lucky! lol your reviews make me laugh! And I'm glad I have a reviewer like you, thanx for reviewing!!

hahha I said review four times....yeah I'm slow...--


	8. Suspicions

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own it...oh well..--

**AN**: w00t 266 reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Sorry for the late update peeps, first it was my laziness then it was 2 hurricanes and lastly it was my poor ass not being able to pay for the phone bill, but now I'm back up and everything is ready! so hope you like this chappie!

**That's Just The Way It Is**

**Chapter 8**

**Suspicions**

It was like a dream, one that Kagome did not want to wake up from. She smiled happily as she brushed some of Inuyasha's bangs out of his face. He had stayed the whole night, and no they hadn't done a thing, like she said, she was going to lose "it" until she was married. But he did stay with her, both talking about each other and such, until they fell asleep on her bed. Kagome smiled even more when she remembered what they talked about.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_When they finally separated for air, they just stood there looking at each other._

"_You know you look much cuter when you cry." Inuyasha said. Kagome hit him lightly on the arm as she lead him to her bed for them to sit._

"_So your saying I'm ugly when I'm not crying." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled her into his lap, something Kag wasn't expecting, but soon melted into him._

"_You know I didn't mean that, but if you want to say that, then that's your problem." He said laughing when she tried to hit him with a pillow. That just made him attack her and pin her to the bed. Kagome blushed and looked up at him innocently, making Inuyasha smile warmly. "Man do I like you a lot." He whispered._

"_Me too. I have ever since I met you, even though your four years older then me." She laughed._

"_Same here." Kagome looked at him strangely._

"_Then why didn't you ever look my way or even let me know." Inuyasha shrugged and sat up from their compromising situation. _

"_Well I thought seeing how your father protected you like you were a new born baby, that I would have to earn his trust before I could start to court you."_

"_Court me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded his head._

"_Yeah, that's what we youkai call it, think of it as dating, but we take much more seriously."_

"_Oh so US humans don't take dating seriously?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow._

"_No." He said bluntly. "What I mean is that when dating, people tend to do it for a short while, and most people don't stay together for long. But with courting your basically dating your life long mate. That's how it is for youkai, once we choose, we can't just un-choose." He tried to explain. Kagome thought about for a while before nodding her head._

"_I think I get it. That makes sense. So you want to be with me forever?" She asked in a shy voice. Inuyasha chuckled and stole a quick kiss._

"_Only if you'll have me?" Kagome smiled and put their fore heads together._

"_You don't even need to ask." She said before both shared a sweet kiss._

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see when Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open or how he just stared at her. That is until she turned back to him and almost jumped 10 feet into the air.

"Holy crap, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until your wonderful scent woke me up." Kagome blushed instantly and got up form the bed only to be pulled back down by strong arms. Kagome's back met Inuyasha's warm chest as he buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Don't go just yet. You know this will probably be the only time we can be like this. Let's not waste it." He said into her ear and kissed hot trails down her neck, sending shivers up her spine.

"Man, Yash where did you learn to kiss like that." She heard him chuckle in her hair.

"It's called instinct." He said with a chuckle. Kagome smirked.

"Well then show me more of that instinct." Inuyasha nodded his head and was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door. Both heads whipped up to look at it.

"Kagome, its me your father, please open this door." He said in a controlled voice. Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned their head s to each other.

"Oh shit!" Both said in unison.

"Hurry hide." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who scurried under the bed. "Umm...just a moment daddy!" Kagome squeaked out, when she saw Inuyasha was safely hidden, she ran to the door and slowly opened it.

"Well its about time, what are you hiding...a boy?" Sanoske laughed, while Kagome paled.

"Uh-hehe yeah right dad." She hehe-ed some more before letting her father in. "So...what are you doing up here?"

"What now I can't visit my daughter in her room?" Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry, its ok its just that you rarely do anymore, so I just thought,"

"Yes I understand, I guess the business has kept me busy. And soon enough you will be consumed into it."

"Oh yeah..."

"That's one reason I came up here, I want you to start your first mission today!" He said a little too happily.

"Really? What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll see when it comes, be ready for 3:00 on the dot. Bye" He said with a wave and left the room. When Kagome saw that he was fully downstairs, she gave a out a loud sigh. Inuyasha pulled himself from under the bed and was about to walk up to Kagome when there was another knock on the door and he had to dive back under the bed.

"Yes?"

"Kagome...it's me Kikyo." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked in a deadly voice. Kikyo look so guilty and she looked like she was on the brink of tears, but Kagome controlled herself.

"Oh Kagome, please, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I did, I don't even know why I did it! Please I beg you not to be mad at me. Your like a sister to me and I would die protecting you, please don't take what happened seriously, it meant nothing to me and I'm sure nothing to Inuyasha." Inuyasha who obviously heard everything rolled his eyes. 'Of course he didn't think anything of it, he wanted Kagome not Kikyo.' He thought, mentally smacking Kikyo. Kagome paused for a long while. She knew perfectly well it meant nothing to Inuyasha, but what if Kikyo did it again? I guess that was a chance she had to take.

"Alright I forgive you Kikyo, but please do not pull another stunt like that again. We'll have to talk later ok." She said. Kikyo brightened up and gave her a hug. Kagome hugged her back and smiled a she slowly closed the door.

"So is it safe yet?" Inuyasha said grumbling. Kagome had to laugh as she bent down to see him all scrunched up.

"I think so, although Miroku might come along, so-"

"Oh hell I'll kill the next person that comes to knock on that door, I swear I will." He said pulling himself out from under the bed. Kagome shook her head and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"So when are we going to talk to my dad?"

"Dunno, how about today, so we can get it over with." Kagome sighed and looked down to the ground, before she felt Inuyasha's fingers under her chin. He slowly lifted her head and looked deep withen her eyes.

"Inu-" Before she could finish he brought his lips down to hers. Kagome being brave licked his lips, asking for entrance, he gladly complied and smiled in the process. They were just about to indulge more into their kiss when the door was swung open and a loud gasp could be heard.

"OMG I am so sorry, I didn't know you guys were in here...together...like...that." Sango said and went to walk back out.

"Wait Sango!" Kagome yelled before her friend could leave. Inuyasha grumbled a few things before sitting on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So...looks like you two have finally admitted your love for each other." Sango said a huge cat grin merring her face. Inuyasha just glared at her while Kag beamed brightly. "You have to tell me everything." She squealed and Kagome couldn't help but do the same.

"Kagome your not going to possibly tell her everything?" Inuyasha asked a hint of pleading in his voice. Kagome quickly turned around to him.

"Of course I am, she's my best friend, I tell her everything!" She said and started to push him out the door. "Now I want you out...for now." Add seductive wink here. "we have to talk some girl talk, I'm sure Miroku is downstairs, he's never far from Sango's side. Why don't you go make friends with him or something." She suggested before shutting the door in his face. Inuyasha stood there for a few minutes, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Kikyo's back, I thought we would never see her again." 

"Same here, I mean it was so out of the blue. She didn't even call." Kagome said pulling another pillow under chin. Sango was also sprawled out on Kag's bed, both with pillows supporting their heads.

"So do you think maybe that she could be working for someone?" Kagome gave Sango a serious look.

"You don't think that she could be working for Naraku do you?"

"Who knows though I wouldn't doubt it. I guess this just means we have to keep our eyes open when around her." Kagome nodded faintly and let her head fall to the side.

"I wonder why she was spying on us?" Kagome said more to herself but Sango heard and thought about it to herself also.

"C'mon we should go downstairs and see what's up with our men." sango said with a wink and dragged Kagome off the bed and out the door.

* * *

A shadowed figure quickly scurried from tree to tree, trying to find a shady and far away spot. Finalling succeding in finding a big enough tree, it took what look to be a cell phone out and dialed a number quickly. The ringing sound went off for about a minute before someone answered. 

"So you got in?" Said a gruff voice on the other side.

"Of course who do you think I am?" The figured almost yelled, but contained it due to their surroundings.

"You know your mission. I want you to call back two days from now, I need to know you pregression."

"I'm hoping that I can go far, I know these people like the back of my hand and getting them to say anything about the business is like trying to get a newborn baby to walk." The voice chuckled lightly.

"Just remember what your there for."

"I know...sir." And with that the phone was cut off and the figure slinked back to where it came from. What the figure didn't know that it was being watched and not just by one person.

* * *

"Blah blah blah, Miroku please shut the hell up." Inuyasha said for the billionth time. 

"You know your no fun, I really don't see what Kag sees in you."

"I'm glad, I'd be scared if you did." Miroku flicked the finger to him and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Just then the door to the living room opened and in stepped Kagome and Sango.

"Hey Roku!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Sup Kag, so I hear a little suttin suttin happened between you and Inuyasha here!" He said his brows going up and down, in a suggestive manner. Kagome turned horrified eyes to Inuyasha who looked like he was a deer caught in the head lights.

"You told him what we did!"

"What the fuck! What the hell did we do!" He turned to Miroku. "And when the hell did I tell you anything?"

"What do you mean what did 'we' do!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha instantly got up.

"You know what I mean." Kagome turned her head to the side, her chin up in the air.

"No I don't think I do."

"Kagome." He growled out.

"Inuyasha." Kagome spat back.

"Ok you two can calm down now, it was only a joke, I didn't think you guys were going to have a lover's spat over it." Miroku said rubbing the back of his head. Sango sighed while the other two just turned away from each other, blushes staining their cheeks. there was a moment of silence before Kagome got fed up with it.

"So what do you guys want to do today?"

"Not much, we have to meet your father later for a meeting." Miroku said. Sango nodded remembering why she had come here.

"Oh yeah, my father came to my room this morning, something about today being my first mission."

"Finally we get to be in some action." Sango said throwing a fist into the air.

"Knowing Sanoske, he won't give Kagome something so dangerous, probably simple, like a drop off." Inuyasha said.

"But why would I do a drop off? Isn't that what his lackys are for?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not if its with someone higher up and anyways his "lacky's" are used for keeping wanna-be drug dealers off our territory. You know the dirty work." Kagome nodded at this information.

"So what do you do?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm your fathers right hand man." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know that, what I want to know is what you do as that." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Not much but kill anyone that gets in your fathers way. I've also handled some meetings before when your father couldn't do it, for either sickness or just being to busy." He said proudly. Kagome had to contain a giggle from seeing his chest puff out a bit. " I used to handle the money too, but I think he will also be giving you that job." He gestured his head to Kagome, who raised her brows.

"Really? Not bad, at least I don't have to kill anyone." She said with a wink.

"I wouldn't let you anyways, from now on I will be going with on all of your missions no matter what." Inuyasha said with a My-Word-Is-Final tone. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You can't treat me like a little girl Inuyasha, I can take perfect care of myself. My father wouldn't be giving me this job, if he didn't think I was going to be safe." Inuyasha snorted and Kagome couldn't help but over at him.

"Your father wouldn't have given you this job if he didn't think that you would have a billion gaurds around to protect you." He said with a smirk, but when he saw her saddened face it was instantly wiped away.

"I see, so this is bascially a waste of time."

"Kagone." He said her name. "Its not, just do it and maybe he will get used to it enough that he would call off some gaurds. Its only for your protection. So quit whining." Kagome looked at him with a roll of her eyes.

"I wasn't whining, but whatever." She said and walked over to the door. The others just stared after her as she left the room.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I wasn't really that mad as I left the living room. I figured my father might have done that anyway, I mean I am his only daughter so I guess its natural to be worried about me. Duh. Though it would be nice if he could think for once that I can take care of myself. I'm hoping this way, with the business and all, that I can prove it to him.

My thoughts were interuptted when I saw something move from the corner of my eye, I was in the hall for the back gardens and the movment had came from the doors just in front of me, though is anyone had come in they wouldn't have seen me. Slowly I slinked my way to the column that was what kept me hidden and noticed that it was Kikyo who came through the doors.

I saw as she slipped something into her pocket, looking around as to make sure no one was around. I wondered what on earth she was doing and wanted to confront her, but thought that, that might be a bad idea. That's when I heard her mumble somthing.

"This mission is sure going to be harder then I thought." My eyes narrowed into slits. What the hell could she mean by that? What mission? I'm pretty sure my father didn't give her any mission! So what was she talking about?

Only one thought came through my head...

'Naraku'

**AN**: Blah Blah Blah...uh-heheh I feel as though this chapter was just a filler with fluff in it, to amuse you readers...; Some things were reavled and somethings weren't. The big question I know has to be going through your head is... "Is Kikyo working for Naraku?" And well the answer to that is... "Hmm dunno, you'll have to keep reading to find out." Now I don't want you guys to think that from here on things will be peachy, or that now that Inu and Kag are together everything going to be alright...aw crap I think I'm giving away to much..lol. Okay I will shut up now and let you review!

What are waiting for go review!

Please?


	9. The Head

**DISCLAIMER**: Oh how I wish I owned it….

**AN**: Wow it sure has been some time since I updated…hehe. 336 review w00t thanks to all who have reviewed and stuck with this story. Now here is chapter 9 for ya!

**That's Just The Way It Is**

**Chapter 9**

**The Head**

* * *

Kagome's mind was racing with thoughts. What possibly could Kikyo have been doing?

Was she really with Naraku? And why would she betray them like that? Her thoughts were such in a jumble that she didn't notice the presence that came into the hallway until she bumped into it. She quickly looked up with surprised eyes.

"Inuyasha! You scared me." She said, her heart racing a little bit.

"Well I didn't know you got scared so easily." He said with a raised brow. Kagome glared at him and pushed him away in a playful manner.

"I don't, its just that I have a lot on my mind right now, I didn't notice you come this way."

"And may I ask what was on your mind?" He said with an arrogant smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes again, slightly in awe at his behavior seeing how he never acted this way before.

"Your to full of yourself." She laughed when she saw his hurt expression. "I wasn't thinking about you, sadly, but something else." She didn't know why but she felt that she didn't want to tell Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter on what she found out about Kikyo just yet. Maybe if she was the one to figure this mess, her father would look at her in a new light then 'daddy's little princess'. Inuyasha shook his head slowly knowing that whatever was on her mind, she wasn't going to tell him.

"C'mon its almost time for that meeting and your father doesn't take lightly to late comers." Kagome nodded and followed behind Inuyasha, looking back one more time at the hallway.

* * *

The room was silent as the people inside waited for the head of the group. Kagome fidgeted a bit as she saw her father's partners looking at her. At first she just glared at them but when they didn't even blink she felt a bit self-conscience. Inuyasha who was across from her looked amused. He knew what the others were doing and was glad and proud that Kagome could hold out for this long. Kagome eyes traveled to Inuyasha and she saw the laughing gleam in his eyes. She nearly screamed out when she figured he was laughing at her.

'That jerk, I bet he thinks I'm going to break, well I'll show him!' She thought with a small smirk. For the next 5 minutes she glared hard and coldly at all who dared to look at her, not once flinching or showing that she was intimidated. That's when the door to the meeting room opened and slammed shut. Kagome controlled herself to not jump at the sound. Sanoske looked around the room, making sure all were here. His face in a tight scowl. Kagome knew at this instance that he would show no mercy, not even to her.

"Good your all on time. Well then let's get down to business." He sat down and poured himself a cup of water and took a long gulp. The room silently watched. "Today we have a deliver coming in from Kyoto at exactly 7:00 PM sharp. I need two men to pick it up and five stationed around just incase those bastards have something up their sleeve." He took another gulp of his water. "And we have a delivery to be made." He sent a quick glance toward Kagome, who held her head higher. "I want it to be made with style in class, in other words I want Kagome to make this delivery, you must dress to impress, and when you get there make them feel like they can trust you." He said. He was hiding something and Kagome could feel it, she glanced around the room and noticed that the men who were staring her down didn't look her way now and they all had similar looks.

'What are you up to daddy?'

"This meeting is over. Kagome, Sango, Miroku be ready for 8:00 the delivery will be made at 9:00 and we need you prepared." He said before exiting the room. Kagome let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"What was that all about?" She asked the others who looked everyway which way then her. She raised a suspicious brow to them. "What?! You guys know something I don't?"

"Not really no." Sango said, giving her friend a slight smile. Kagome didn't even flinch. "Ok we know something that he told us before the meeting. You had left before he came in so you didn't get to know, but um, maybe you should just find out?" Sango said.

"No I don't think so I want to know what it is right now!" Inuyasha made his way to her.

"Don't worry about it I wasn't too happy with it at first, but I figured that later on we'll laugh at it." Now with that said Kagome wanted to know more then ever what they were talking about.

"Actually I'm laughing at it right now." Miroku said bursting out laughing a second later. He stopped instantly after Sango smacked him hard on the head.

"Come on we still have a few hours." Inuyasha said leaving the room. The others followed behind him.

* * *

**(KAGOME'S POV)**

It was finally 8:00 and I was more nervous then I had been when my father had found I had my first kiss at the age of 10. I looked at myself in the mirror. My father had said to dress to impress and I did just that with a black and white Gucci evening dress. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that frilled at the bottom. Very elegant looking and my first time wearing it since I had bought it. Of course I fixed up my hair to, putting it up in a simply messy bun with some curls falling in my face. I smiled into the mirror knowing that I could crack necks.

There was a knock on the door and looked to it.

"Come in." I yelled. The door open to reveal Inuyasha. He was wearing a black button down short with black pants. I wondered if her ever looked bad in anything? "Yes?" I asked sweetly. He only smirked and looked me up and down, taking his time on my curves and what not. I swear I thought that my heart would come bounding out of my chest if he didn't hurry and look me in the eye.

"You sure look beautiful." he said in a low husky voice that had my knees weak. I tried to control myself and turned back to mirror, knowing that any longer I would be glomping him or on the floor.

"Thank you." I said a hoarse tone and nearly cursed aloud. Great now he knows I'm having the hot's for him. I stiffened when I saw his face in back of me through my mirror. Why God why? What did I do to have this luscious man goading me like this? He's doing it on purpose damnit. I felt his arm slip around my waist and pull me into his chest and I could help but shudder at the warmth. His breath was breathing heavily on my throat as he leaned in and gave it a quick peck. My eyes closed at the feeling. "Yash…" I whispered out. "We…can't…do this…y-you kno-" I was silenced instantly by his lips when he turned me to face him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as our mouths danced along each others. I was about to open my mouth when he jerked away from me and practically jumped to the other side of the room. "Wha-?" Before I could say more my father came into my room his eyes landing on Inuyasha before turning to me.

"Kagome, your ready?" he asked. I could only nod. "I take it that Inuyasha told you?" I nodded again even though I had the slightest clue to what he was talking about. My voice for now was just not working at the moment. "Good." and with that he was gone. My gaze traveled to Inuyasha who was looking at the door.

"You see!" I hissed. "What if he would have saw us?"

"I smelt him before he was even at the top of the stairs." He said in an obvious tone. I raised my brow at him.

"So why did it take you to the last minute to break away from me, you wanted us to get caught?" Inuyasha sighed, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"No, I just couldn't get away from your luscious lips." I could feel my whole body reddened. Why did he have to go and say something like that?

"Gawd Yash you just want me to take you on the bed right now huh?" I said jokingly but when I looked into his eyes I saw something that I thought would never be there. "I…um was only kidding." I nervously said, I mean I wasn't used to this Inuyasha yet, he was just to damn sexy.

"I know, so was I. Lets go." He said and walked out of the room. I watched until he left and sighed. Grabbing my mini purse I quickly left my room. One thing on my mind…

'Should I have been worried about what he just said?'

* * *

"Ok when you get there, your going to knock three times. A knock will come from the inside and that's when you say your name. They should know it so no worries k?" I nodded my head as Sango prompted me on what I was to do. She was so professional about it, I had to smile. "What are you smiling about?" She asked me with a smirk.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. She shrugged and went back to telling me the rules.

"Once inside they will bring you to a room. That is where the head should be-"

"The head?" I asked. Sango nodded.

"That's what they call him, nobody knows his name, except for your father, but he wouldn't tell us either."

"Ok." I said oddly.

"Your going to have a little conversation with him. He does this with everyone, so answer truthfully." I eyed her for awhile before shaking my head. "Don't worry he won't ask anything perverted. Your father made sure of that."

"Wait hold on, so what, this is like a test or something?"

"I guess you could say that, for all of us, not just you." I nodded understanding what she meant. Well I guess this should show my father. I reached for my purse and opened it, taking out my hand gun, I was about to check for its bullets when it was snatched from my hands.

"Wha-?" I looked up to see Inuyasha putting it away in his jackets inside pocket. "Hey what's your problem?!" I practically yelled as I went to snatch it back but was held back by Sango. I turned angry eyes on her and she gave me a sheepish grin.

"Forgot to mention, no weapons. Sorry Kag."

"What! But what if they decide to kill me or something?!"

"Why do you think we're going?" Inuyasha asked. I glared at him. "Don't give me that look, Kagome." I rolled my eyes this time, there he goes, treating me like a little girl. "Don't worry about it, we don't have Miroku for nothing, if anything he can hack into their security camera system and check the room your in."

"And how do you know they have a camera in there?"

"We know." he simply said. My anger burned down a bit though I still couldn't believe I was going to go in there with nothing to protect me. Finally we got there and I looked around. It was a five story apartment building. My guess was that the people owned the building or they had a flat probably on the top floor.

"They own the apartment, if that's what you were thinking." I heard Sango said next to me. I turned to her with a grin and motioned that we knew what the other was thinking. She laughed lightly before giving me hug. "Be careful, if anything you'll know I'll be the first in there to kick anyone's ass." I hugged back and nodded.

"Thanks." Inuyasha was the one to open the door and he looked straight ahead of me, never once looking me directly in the eye. I just brushed him off and went to the main door. Slowly I knocked three times, seconds later a knock came and I said my name. The door was opened and I briskly walked in.

"Come with me." Said the bulky man in front of. I silently followed. I noticed we passed many rooms, most of them opened with many people occupying them. Some would be just guys playing cards and some filled with both guys and girls. We came to an elevator and the guard ushered me in. The doors closed in front of us and he pressed the 4th button. The ride was quick as the doors opened for us again. We made a quick turn once we got off. This hallway was very quiet and kind of gave me the creeps as we walked to the end, where there was only door. The guy opened it and I walked in slowly, not sure what would happen next. I heard the door click shut behind me. There was a table with two chairs in the middle of the room and of to the side was a comfy looking couch. I sat there, sighing softly as the cushions were very cushiony.

"So I see you like my couch huh?" My eyes, which were closed a second ago, shot open as I looked to who the voice belonged to. There standing at about a good 5'5 was a teenaged a boy, whoa let me correct myself, he was a fox demon, or in demon terms, a kitsune. And he looked to be no more older then 13 or 14.

"Um yeah…so I'm guessing you're the head's son?" I asked getting up quickly. The boy gave a short but cute laugh.

"I get that a lot, actually I am the head." What the-?! This must have been some kind of sick joke. So this test or whatever was one joke and they had a the gull to use a little kid as the head?!

'Oh was both my father and Inuyasha going to get it, when I was through with this!'

* * *

**AN**: Ok a slight cliffy, but no worries I will have the next chappie out soon, my muse has come back to me and I've already started off the next chappie! So please review and tell me what you think so that it can come even faster!! 


	10. Simple Questions

**DSICLAIMER**: Do you think I own it?

**AN**: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I would have had this a bit sooner out, but my sister had at first a false labor over the weekend and then had her baby on Tuesday, so I was watching my nephew (her 4 year old) all this weekend and on Monday and Tuesday. Ok enough babble, here is chapter 10 for ya!

**That's Just The Way It Is**

**Chapter 10**

**Simple Questions**

* * *

"So your really the head? I mean how old are you, 13?" I said starting to sit down in one of the table chairs when the "head" motioned for me to sit back on the couch. I quickly sat.

"Seeing how you like the couch we might as well sit here. And to answer your question, I am in fact 13, and well my father was the head before he died two years ago." I instantly felt bad as his face turned sad for a sec before going back to cheerful.

"What about your mother?" I blurted out without thinking.

"She also died, with him." I noticed his voice went down a volume and I decided to change the subject.

"I'm sure that you know this my first, how would call this, "mission"" I said with little finger quotation marks. The kitsune smiled.

"Yes I was informed. And don't worry about it, I won't go that hard on you." He said. I arched my brow. "Alright now that the chit chat is over lets get down to business. You were to deliver a small amount, do you have the package?" I was really stunned, his voice had changed completely from a cute little boy to a mature adult.

"Um…I mean, yes." I quickly corrected myself. Swift fully I took the small package out and handing it to him. He grabbed it, sniffing it once, he nodded.

"Very good, but, you made a mistake. When delivering you never give up the package before getting the payment. Right now I could have gotten want I wanted and killed you in the process." Ok so I was a bit peeved, you could tell by my twitching eye. I mean who wouldn't be after having a little kid chew you out like that, but what ever. I took this time to think of ways to burn my father and Inuyasha.

"Yeah slight mistake. How could I be so careless?"

"No worries, just don't let it happen again. Now here is your payment." He handed me a white envelope that felt a tad heavy, so I figured the money was in there so I got up and started for the door, when I felt the him tsk behind me. "Yet another mistake. Never leave without counting the money in front of the buyer. You never know what could be in there." He said with a nod to the head. I looked down to the envelope and opened the flap, inside was no money, but a long flat book. My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"So I guess I'm not really ready for this then?" I asked sadly, no wonder they put me for a test first, I would be a disgrace if I had went home with this.

"Hey to make you feel better, I went through the same thing a year ago, but I learned from my mistakes and look, I'm still the head. And believe me their was a lot of drama about that at the beginning."

"I wouldn't doubt it, I mean I was even thinking about my father's business until now. That must have been a lot on you, you poor thing." I couldn't help myself he was just so cute with his bushy tail that I some how just noticed now. I walked across the room to him and brought him in for a big bear hug. "You are so cute." I said petting his tail. He laughed and hugged me back.

"You're the first person I've hugged since my parents died. Thanks." He said. For that I hugged him tighter. Slowly I released him and gave him a harmless peck on the cheek. I almost laughed when his face turned a bright red and he pressed his finger tips to his cheek. "Umm…thanks."

"No problem." I said sticking out my hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." He smiled and shook my hand.

"I know, and I'm Shippou, Shippou Kaisho." I almost did a happy dance right there. I smiled brightly and I think he caught on to why I was so happy because he busted out laughing. "Yes you're a lucky one, my father had never told his name during business, and well it was passed down to me. So you're the first person, again. Make sure it stays our secret." He said with a cute boyish grin.

"No problem. I'm glad you could trust me enough to tell me. I feel honored." He grinned and nodded.

"Well Kagome, I think we're done here, so your free to go." My eyes widen a bit.

"Really that's all? I figured it would be more nerve racking then that."

"Oh it will be but you'll learn, I have a feeling you'll be as good as your father." I smiled sadly.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to have another life then this." I felt Shippou's hand on my shoulder and I looked slightly.

"We all do Kagome, we can change it if we wanted to you know, but some of us don't know how to. You know?" I stared at him for a while, wondering if he truly was just a teen and not some old wise man. He only smiled at me and pushed me to the door. "Go, your friends are waiting for you." And with one final tug, I was out the door. The same guy who ushered me here was there waiting for me at the elevator. He went back to the first floor and as silently as we came, I left. The door shut loudly behind and I couldn't help but glare at it. I heard as the car pulled next to me and the door opened. I quickly jumped in.

"You know you guys that was sort of-" I didn't finish my sentence as I looked to my supposed friends, to bad they weren't my friends at all. "What the-" Before I could say more, an arm rapped around my face and put a cloth to my nose, stupid me breathed in the weird stench and in an instant I blacked out.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The car's occupants quickly caught Kagome as she bent forward. The man next to her gently positioned her so that her head lay on the window.

"Please do be gentle with her, I don't want her hurt." Said a woman's voice from across Kagome. The man that had gagged her smiled slightly.

"Don't worry we have no need to hurt her, we aren't like that, I don't know how they do it in the US, but here in Japan we don't use brut force on everybody." the girl rolled her eyes at the man as he chuckled slightly.

"You forget that I was born here, and know your ways very much."

"Ah yes, how I could forget."

"Will you two shut up!" Said a bulky looking man from the woman's right side. The two instantly shut their mouths and listened to what the older man had to say. "We are going to take her downtown and when she awakens we can begin asking her question. I'm just hoping that we can have her back before her father's people find out that she is missing, we don't need ourselves being found out just yet." the two nodded there heads. The woman asked to change seats with man across from her and he agreed. Once on the other side she took Kagome's form and leaned her to her side, so that her head was in the woman's lap. Gently the woman stroked Kagome bangs.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I promise this won't take long."

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV**

My head felt like a ton of bricks were dropped on it as I slowly lifted it from the bed I was on…whoa wait…bed?! As quickly as I could, I sat up instantly regretting it as more pain shout through my aching head. Rubbing it, I calmed the pain and was able to open my eyes. The first thing I noticed that I was not alone and a man sat at the other side of the room, a coffee mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He sensed my gaze on him because his head lifted from the newspaper to look at me. He held a small grin.

"Good your awake, now we can begin." He said and I wondered what the hell he was talking about. He got up and went to the door. Before it closed completely his head popped back into the room. "Be back in a second." he said cheerfully, maybe too cheerfully. I groaned a bit as I fully sat up. My legs felt like jelly for a few seconds and when I jumped down the bed, it felt like little needles were being stuck into my poor feet. I gasped at the pain and was about to fall when slightly strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me up.

"Kagome are you okay?" My eyes widen as I recognized the voice instantly. My head shot up as I looked into the smiling face f someone I would never have expected to be there, well maybe a little bit.

"But-" I started, but she shook her head, to silence me.

"Don't worry about it, you'll figure it out at the end of all this mess, trust me." She said in a gently voice and I couldn't help but trust her. She helped me up and back onto the bed. "Ok Kagome what we need is for you to answer just a few questions and then you can go home. And please know now that this won't be the first time we do this, though I don't think you'll remember." She said the last part in a whisper, I guess I wasn't meant to hear that part. I saw as the man who was here before, pulled up three chairs in front of me. She sat in one while he sat in another and a man that looked to be the same age as my father sat in the middle of the two. He looked like a man that most people would not want to mess with.

"Hello Kagome Higurashi, we have brought you here to ask a few question's regarding your father and his business. For your first question, do you know where you are?" I looked around the room for a quick moment, it was bleak and bare, so that basically narrowed it down for me.

"No." I said, my voice sounding more like a squeak. I cursed myself inwardly for showing fear in front of these people.

"Good, now do you know who we are?" I glanced over to her and she smiled slightly. The man also looked over to the woman next to him and coughed. "Other then her." He said with a nod in her direction. I looked at both men instead and shook my.

"No." Actually that was a lie, I had a guess of who they were but I wanted to make this as quick and painless as possible.

"Alright, now are you in your father's business and did you know that just moments ago you were in the second largest drug lords house?" I racked brain for what to say and instinct took over.

"No I am not in my father's business, which I wouldn't want to be. The life of a corporate head is not for me." I mustered up with an innocent smile. She looked at me a twinkle in her eyes. "And I did not know that, one of my good friends live there, you don't know how devastated I am right now at hearing that he lives amongst drug dealers." The two men looked at each other before turning to the woman. She shrugged and looked back at me.

"Are you sure Ms. Higurashi that you know nothing of your father's business?" My felt like rolling my eyes but controlled myself.

"Of course I know my father's business, he is the CEO of the Hamaki Paper factory." Geez was this lying thing just rolling off my tongue. And I always figured that I sucked at lying.

"Err…yes the HP factory. Well that seems like all the questions we need answers for, we'll take you back now." I smirked inwardly as the two men left the room, leaving me alone with her.

"Your getting good at lying Kagome." I shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She looked to the ground for a bit before answering.

"Kagome I don't you want you mixed up in what's going to going down in a few months, maybe even less. I know that your in the business already but your not so deep like your father and his people are in."

"So how long have you been one of them?" I asked, she laughed out and I raised a brow at her.

"I thought you didn't know who we really were." I smirked. "Well since I moved to the US."

"Why?" I asked almost in a whisper. "I mean you know who my father is, why would you-"

"Kagome there are just some things you don't understand and will never at least not until you about 30." she said with a grin when I glared at her. "Don't take it the wrong way Kag, you were born with a silver, no more like gold spoon in your mouth, not all of us have had the glam life like you, so you need to understand that I have my reasons for doing what I needed to do." I nodded, she was right I had no idea what she was talking about, but I'm sure that if I took the time to really think about it, I would get her and maybe forgive her.

"So what happens now?"

"Not much, its quiet now, but soon enough things will start-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"No I mean what happens with you now?" She looked at me surprised.

"Well we go back to the way it was, after this you won't remember what happened right now."

"What! What do you mean."

"This will only be for a couple of minutes." I looked at her strangely before I felt the cloth go over my nose again, at first I struggled, but couldn't hold my breath any longer as I took a huge whiff of the substance and again I was knocked out cold.

* * *

**AN: **SO what did ya think? Tell me in your reviews!!!

**Short Review Response:**

**To TriGemini**

**Your review said:**

Is Kikyo really working for Naraku? That can certainly make things a bit difficult. Wonder what Kagome will do with this tid bit of information. Is she going to tell somebody? And if she tells who would she trust...Inuyasha...maybe? Or will she hold on to it until she knows for certain what's going on? So many things are probably going through Kagome's mind. The way that Kagome and Inuyasha were acting there for a moment. Made it sound as if they were closer until they both admitted that they were kidding, and all. It sounded near the end that Kagome was having doubts when concerning Inuyasha. In truth by the way they're always acting towards each other. One would thing they were really close and an actual couple. But other times it's like "they" doesn't even exist. So what's up with the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha? Are they together? Or no? Because at times it's hard to define what exactly it is they are. As for, the mission they're going on. It sounded as if it was a practical joke that was being played on Kagome. Because near the end she didn't sound so very happy. Again makes one wonder what's going on. Anyway, looking forward to more. So, until then.

**My Response: **

Ok First…thanks a bunch for the long review, I enjoyed reading it and I'm glad that you are insightful. Ok about the Kikyo thing I can't really answer your question without giving something away so that one your going to have to figure on your own. As for Kagome telling anyone, for now she isn't, she wants to figure it out on her own.

Ok now for the relationship between Inu and Kag, I did say that it wasn't going to be all peachy, I mean I want this story to go far and can't have them be a lovey dovey couple just yet, also you have to remember that they think her father doesn't know…oops, you see already gave something small out…hehe but no more then that. Let's just say that their relationship won't be so easy from now on. You'll see in future chapters what I mean

And about the mission, I think this chapter answered that for ya!

Thanks again for the review!!


	11. Things Happen

**DISCLAIMER**: Yes…yes I do own it, in my dreams--

**AN**: 429 reviews w00t! Sorry for the extremely late chapter, my muse was on vacation and then the evil thing called life got in the way also, but I'm back again!

**That's Just The Way It Is**

**Chapter 11**

**Things Happen**

* * *

"Hey Kagome you ok?" Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see Sango in front of her, a worried expression on her face. 

"Huh? W-where am I?" she said looking around at the empty street. The surroundings looking familiar to her.

"Your sitting on the bench just outside of the head's apartment building." Kagome looked above her to see the tall brick building, a smile tugged at her lips as she remembered her conversation with Shippou, but then she frowned at not being able to remember what happened after that.

"Err…Kag?" Sango asked unsure of what to say as she saw her friends face change expressions.

"Sorry I was just remembering my test with the head." She said.

"Ok, come on lets go, everyone is waiting for us in the car." Kagome nodded and followed Sango over to the black Mercedes.

"Hey Sango, was I sitting there for long?"

"I don't think so, we just got here, unless you came out early?" Kagome thought for a while.

"For some reason, I don't remember." Sango gave her a weird look. She was worried for her friends odd behavior.

"What do you mean? How can you not remember. Are you sure your ok Kagome?" She said placing the back of her hand on her friends forehead. Kagome swatted the hand away and shook her head.

"I'm fine, maybe I just need some sleep." Sango shrugged it off and opened the door for her. Kagome hopped in, a feeling of déjà vu passing over her.

Maybe something had happened to her without her knowing it.

* * *

The minute Kagome got back to her room she jumped on her bed a feeling of pure comfort washing over her. She snuggled into her pillows and gave out a happy sigh. That is until she felt the space next to her move and sink in. Her eyes immediately opened and she looked intently into a pair of amber-gold eyes. Her heart almost leaped out of her throat before she recognized who it was. 

"Geez Inuyasha! You can't be going around scaring people like that." Inuyasha rolled his eye as he got himself comfortable on the bed.

"Why are you so jumpy anyways, did anything happen while you were doing your test?" Kagome looked at him for awhile, thinking to herself the same thing.

"You know, I really don't know, I just feel like I lost a whole minute of my life and I have the foggiest on what could have happened."

"That's not good, I think we need to go back to the head's and see if any of their security system's caught anything." Inuyasha said, quickly getting up and heading to the door. Kagome looked on after him and smiled when he turned around. He motioned for her to come to him and she did quicker then quick and in that instant the two were lip locking away.

"Be careful okay." Kagome said pulling away even though she didn't want to. Inuyasha nodded and walked out the door, Kagome closing it behind him.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked briskly down the hallways of Naraku's fortress. His thoughts running a mile a minute. One thing that was clear to him, was that something fishy was going on and whatever it was, it was going to be big. Sesshomaru seethed in disgust at the thought of helping that bastard of a hanyou. He had only joined Naraku's gang in order to take the title away from him. He felt that it would be more honorable to have a full youkai lead then a disgraceful half breed, such as Naraku. But it proved to be more difficult then he thought, seeing as Naraku had many followers. 

Sesshomaru was just about to turn the corner when he heard voices coming from three doors down to where he was standing. His keen hearing and senses told him that there were three people in the room, all were human and one was a woman, while the other two men. He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but the name of his half brother in their conversation, caught his attention.

"So the Higurashi princess and her fathers right hand man, together? It's unbelievable."

"I don't know why a gorgeous man like Inuyasha would waste his time on such a little brat like Kagome."

"The only brat I see here is you, Setsuna. Kagome is a really nice girl, and if I wasn't one of the inside helpers for Naraku, I wouldn't mind being friends with her."

"Oh God Taku, you sound like a love sick puppy-" That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear as he kept on his trek.

"So my half breed brother and the Higurashi girl eh?" He said to himself.

* * *

Inuyasha wiggled his nose as he felt the tickle of a sneeze coming on. 'Who the hell is talking about me?' He asked himself and glared tightly at each and every head in the room. Some just looked away while other's stared right back. Sanoske was at the head, as always talking about the latest shipment and what not. 

"Another thing I would like to bring up today are the spies inside of this organization. I'm not surprised seeing how I have my own in other wanna-be organizations around Tokyo. If any of you know of such spies then speak up and get a bonus on your next pay day." The room was gravely silent as the men either eyed each other or the a selected spot in the room. "No one I see is man enough? Alright then, this meeting is done." And with that said the men quickly got up from their seats bowed respectfully to Sanoske and left the room. Sanoske then turned to Inuyasha, his eyes dropping a bit. "I'm tired." Inuyasha gave a surprised snort. "I know hard to believe but every man at an old age needs a break once in a while."

"What are you trying to say sir?" Inuyasha asked. Sanoske merely shook his head.

"I'm trying to say a lot of things, but for right now only that I'm going to take a nap, if someone wants me, you can take care of it." Inuyasha nodded as he followed Sanoske out the door.

'Hm, wonder what's up with him?' He asked himself.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she stirred from her sleep. She turned on her back and stared at her ceiling, many thoughts racing through her head. 

'I wonder why I don't remember? Why do I feel like something important to me happened after I left Shippou's place? It doesn't make any sense.' She sighed and rolled over. Her hand hitting the top of her bed side table. She winced as her hand hit her keys.

"Might as well." She said to herself and got up. Quickly she snatched her keys and left her room. As she walked down the stairs she made sure no one was around or looking and made a dash for the front door. Leaning against it, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Only a few more steps and I'm in my car safe and sound…and of course with no bodyguards."

"So close, yet so far." A husky voice whispered into her ear. Kagome inwardly groaned as she turned a sweet smile to who the voice belonged to.

"Ah, Yash…I…I was just looking for you!" She said in a sicken-ly sweet voice. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure. So where were you trying to escape without telling anyone?" He said a curious brow raised. Kagome huffed and folded her arms across her chest, a pout marrying her features.

"For once I would like not to be treated like I can't take care of myself, I'm in the business aren't I. Do I really need to tell daddy's lackeys every step I move?" Inuyasha chuckled to himself, earning a glare from the girl.

"Maybe not to them, but to me, yes." He said. This time Kagome rolled her eyes at him, while playfully hitting him in the chest.

"Whatever lover boy." She said and quickly turned around, hoping he would take the hint and let her leave, to bad all things couldn't the way she planned. Right as she was going to take her first step, an arm snaked around her waist and her pulled her back into a hard and warm chest.

"I guess I didn't make myself clear." He said into her ear. "Where are you going?"

"Well first, technically you never said those words, and second, none of your business." She said trying to get out of his strong grip, but to no avail. "Come Inuyasha, stop treating me like a child."

"I will when you stop acting like one." Kagome stiffened instantly as he said those words, just like he did in the car that time he took her out of the club. Did he really think her as a child? Her thoughts were quickly wiped away when she felt him nuzzle her neck through her hair. "Kag I just want you to be safe, now that people know about us, I can't have you as a target for them. They know you'll be my weakness." At hearing that her heart warmed and she sank comfortably into his chest.

"How do you know people know about us?"

"Its not that hard to figure out, especially if your youkai. We talked about this." Kagome nodded her head, her eyes had closed and she was at total peace with the slight purring noise coming from Inuyasha. "So tell me where you are going?"

"Just around, maybe the corner store." She said in a whisper, but Inuyasha heard clearly. Kagome's eyes shot open as she felt him push her forward, it took a second to regain her balance as she was leaning all her weight on Yash.

"Hey what did you do that for!" She yelled at him as he walked past her and toward her parked car. She looked down into her hands, to see her car key missing. Her eyes traveled back up to the now smirking hanyou, dangling her keys within his fingers.

"Looking for these? Come on, I'll take you." he said before pressing the alarm off and unlocking the doors. Kagome grumbled to herself, before following and seating in the passenger seat. Inuyasha smiled slightly over to her, putting her car into drive and drove off down the long road that lead to the main street.

* * *

"WAIT! Please…I-I…I'm not who you think! PLEASE! I'm No-" 

BANG

"Ah…Finally peace and quiet." Naraku said, the gun in his hand still raised. The man he shot between the eyes hitting the ground like a sack of bricks. He looked around at the men staring with wide eyes, others hiding the fear and tension well. "Now you see what happens when I'm angry and annoyed, so make sure not make me either." The men around him nodded, all bowed and left the room. Naraku glared at the men as they rushed to leave the room, none were to his interest and would be disposed if they did not pass his next task. Not that he was complaining, he had enough power behind to create 3rd world war, but he knew that it would be brought down by the power of Higurashi Sanoske. He growled in anger at the thought of the drug lord. Sanoske had been his top and only rival. Only thing different between them was that Sanoske held more power then he and had an army of youkai, while he didn't all because he was hanyou. Something he despised with all his being.

"Naraku, you have a visitor." said a timid voice. Naraku looked over to the door, to see his newest secretary, she wasn't picked by her looks, but by her beauty and body. Naraku smirked as she blushed and noticed him checking her out.

"Tell them to come in." He said. She nodded and bowed, opening the door wider so the other person could walk in. Naraku's smirk widened as he saw was at the door. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here…Kikyo."

* * *

Kagome laughed out as Inuyasha told her about his childhood and how tough it was when he was training with the men her father had chosen for him. 

"It seems to me you were not the best student during those days huh?" Inuyasha shook his head with a laugh.

"Can you blame me?"

"Well you didn't seem to be the "child" like kid when I first saw you." Inuyasha raised his brow at her, a gesture to tell her to explain herself. "Its just that when I first laid eyes on you, you had this far away yet cold look on you, like something really bad happened to you and you were just trying to hide it, so the world wouldn't see, wouldn't think you were weak." Inuyasha didn't look at her as she said this, his eyes showing nothing of what he was feeling inside.

"A lot of stuff did happen to me before I met your father. Stuff that I really don't feel like letting out just yet." Kagome looked down into her lap. She was a little sad that he didn't trust her enough to tell her anything so personal, but hey she couldn't blame him, if she had a secret like the one he seems to have, she probably wouldn't blurt it out like it was Sunday's News.

"I understand, you can talk when ever you are ready. I won't push you into something you don't want to do. All I ask is that you trust me a little more."

"Do you trust me?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha her eyes scanning his but still she could not read a thing.

"With my life." She only said. Inuyasha nodded and from there forward the two did not speak.

* * *

"And why my dear would you want to know that?" 

"Naraku I don't have all day, I'll help you if you help me." Naraku scowled at the petite woman standing just feet from him. It had been sometime since he last saw her and then out of nowhere and without notice she comes waltzing in like she owns the place.

"So what do I get out of this, Ms. Kikyo?" He spat out her name like it was acid. Kikyo smirked inwardly, not wanting to show any type of emotion when dealing with Naraku, she knew better then that. She quickly lay a folder on the table. Naraku looked at it for a few minutes before snatching the package up into his hands. He opened it and examined the contents. "Hmm…some of these are old news to me, while others, may benefit in some ways."

"So do have a deal?" Kikyo asked quickly wanting to do nothing but get out of this place. Naraku placed the folder onto the table and stared at Kikyo for a while.

"It sure has been a long time, why don't we spend sometime , catching up on lost time." Kikyo almost snorted at the comment.

"Lost time? Right, do we have a deal or not, I cannot stand to be in your presence any longer." She said through clenched teeth. Naraku smirked he knew he was getting her riled up and that just made his day. He slowly walked over to her and watched as she stood her ground although ready if he tried anything. He simply stretched out his arm. Kikyo looked down at his hand as though it was poison before reaching for it and shaking it, before anything could register in her hand, Naraku pulled her to him and into a rough kiss. Kikyo quickly pulled away and punched Naraku square in the jaw. His head turned forcefully to the side as blood trickled down his lip. He turned his head back to her a sinister smirk adoring his features.

"What, didn't like it?" Kikyo eyes narrowed into thin slits as she walked to the door behind her.

"Bastard." Was the last thing she said before slamming the door behind her. Naraku snickered as he went to the wall and pressed a red button on the intercom.

"Ms. Hinto."

"Yes Naraku?" responded the secretary.

"Make sure Kikyo gets what she came for."

"Yes sir." Naraku smirked some more as he walked back to the table. Sitting in one of the chairs he picked up the folder Kikyo gave him and looked at what was inside.

"Looks like things will be looking upfor me." Or so he thought.

* * *

**AN:** Dun dun dun DUUUNNNN, and that is all for this chapter. So what did ya think? Hmmm got ya wondering huh, probably around the lines of "is she ever going to hurry and finish this thing, and will she update sooner then before?" lol…probably. But I will try to update better then I have been Sorry. Ok now go review and tell me what you think, I LOVE to hear what you all have to say! AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DO! 


	12. Bad Feeling

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own it.**

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, I really loved all your comments. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**That's Just The Way It Is**

**Chapter 12**

**Bad Feeling**

* * *

"Hey where are we going anyways?" Kagome asked as she saw they were in the shopping district of downtown Tokyo.

"No where in particular." Inuyasha said. Kagome shrugged and kept to her eyes on the passing people outside. Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye and smiled lightly. Even though he had sort of picked out the car for her birthday, he hadn't really gotten anything for her, from him. So he thought why not just get her something on this little outing. Now the real question was what to by her? He quickly scanned her over and noticed that she didn't wear much makeup or jewelry, not that he was complaining. She had a natural beauty.

"What are you staring at?" She asked with a laugh when he quickly looked away from her.

"Nothing, I was looking for a store." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Right." Kagome laughed, knowing he was checking her out. Inuyasha looked around some more, just to prove his point and Kagome couldn't help but ask, "What store are you looking for? Maybe I can help with your search?"

"I can manage."

"A-HA! So you were looking at me instead of a store! You know you didn't have to make-" She was cut off as she felt the car stop and Inuyasha turn off the engine.

"Wait here." He said in a cool voice and stepped out of the car closing the door with a slight slam. Kagome tried to open the windows but remembered the power was off and Inuyasha had taken the key, so she opened her door.

"Hey where the hell you going!" She yelled to his retreating figure that just happened to turn the corner. Kagome sat back in her seat with a huff. How dare he just leave her like that, not telling her where he was going, like some big secret. No matter she would find out one way or another. As Kagome thought of different ways of finding out how to figure where he went she didn't notice him get back into the car, until the engine roared and she was jerked out her reverie. "That was quick." She simple said, and looked around for any purchased goods, but found nothing. "So where'd you go?"

"None of your business." He smirked at her.

"Fine be that way." She said and stuck out her tongue at him, not expecting him to lean over and lick her tongue with his own. Kagome's eyes widened at the gesture.

"Next time, don't stick it out if you don't know what to do with it, you never know what might happen." Inuyasha said a hidden glint in his eye. Kagome's face instantly felt hot and she knew why. She quickly turned away from him and found the outside scenery very interesting.

* * *

"I don't understand how could this have happened!" Bellowed a very angry Sanoske Higurashi. The two men next to him looked on in silence at their bosses outburst.

"It seems one of the insiders working for Naraku got a hand of the files and sent them to him instantly. Though I don't know of anyone else with the password to your green room, unless of course you haven't told us something?" The man of Sanoske's right said.

"How dare you fucking say something like that, your lucky I don't shoot your balls off and feed them to you!" He yelled into the man's face. His own a menacing dark. The man only looked down in respect.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to be rude." He said quickly though without a stutter. Sanoske sighed inwardly, his men were always so emotionless. That's the way he wanted them, but sometimes striking fear into ones heart always did good to ease his anger and right now the two jerk offs in front of him were doing nothing but making it worse.

"I need to find this insider and show him what it truly is to get on my bad side."

"I've already started a thorough search on the man…or woman."

"Woman? I have no woman working under me…only Kagome and Sango…and they would never betray me like that, so help me God I wou-"

"No its neither of them, they are as you say too loyal and would have no reason. We have found some clues that it could have been a woman, but we are not sure, who or how this could be." Sanoske looked around wondering who could have come into his home into his territory, known his security pass to the most guarded room in the mansion, pass important and vital information to Naraku and still be a woman. It didn't make sense he knew no other woman other then Kagome, Sango, and…

Then it clicked.

"Kikyo." He said lowly, but the other two occupants in the room heard loud and clear.

"That woman from the USA?" The man on the right asked. The man on the left nodded and looked to his boss.

"Didn't she used to work for you a couple of years back? I heard she was the best and only female messenger you had. No one could touch her. She must have known the password."

"You think I don't know that!" Sanoske yelled out of frustration, his mind going a mile a second. He didn't know what to think, why would Kikyo do such a thing? What where her motives, even after all that he did for her, brought her into his home, let her stay in her own room, he almost treated like she was his own daughter. She was the sister Kagome never had but always wanted. How could she even think of betraying Kagome or him like that. It didn't make sense and yet it made perfect sense. Sanoske instantly raised his head to his employees, they straightened visibly as they were about to hear important instructions. "I want you to imprison Kikyo. Put her in a room with no light and nothing not even a blanket, she will be tortured till she is willing to talk. That is all." And with that Sanoske stormed out the room. The two men eyed each other before also leaving the room.

* * *

"Hurry it up, or we are gonna get caught, and it will be pretty sad that on our second mission, alone, we are going to fail it."

"Miroku will you shut up!"

"My lovely Sango, I'm just stating the truth and trying to make you work quicker, no need to be harsh." Sango rolled her eyes as she listened to the lecher rant into her ear. Not even an hour had passed since Sanoske called them up and told about their current mission. They were to infiltrate Naraku's main base and look for not only spies but clues as to what information was giving to him by the leaks in his base. Sango at the moment was trying to listen for a certain click that would tell her the opening of the safe she was trying to unlock, but Miroku was proving that difficult at the moment.

"Roku I swear that if you do not shut that big ass hole in your mouth, when I get out there I'm going to cut off the only tool you have to produce children!" she hissed into her neck tie microphone. She inwardly chuckled as she heard Miroku's sharp intake of breath and whispered apology to shut up. She was about to ask what time was it, when she heard the click and grinned widely. She quickly went to work with putting all her tools back and seeing what was inside.

"You have 5 minutes before goon 1 returns for check up." Sango nodded to herself as she heard Miroku and hastily put the many papers inside the safe into her small back pack.

"2 minutes." Miroku said as he monitored the man getting closer to the room Sango was in. Sango cheered silently to herself as she closed her bag and slowly opened the door to see said goon coming down the hall. She quietly closed it and turned to where she had entered. Jumping back into the air vent, she made sure not to get any dust particles flying everywhere and stealthily made her way through the vented tunnels.

"Okay Miroku, side mission one complete. Now to see who is still on and off our side."

"Ten four San, just be careful." Sango smiled at that.

"I will." She said and slowly crawled her way to a vent where she saw not only light but light chatter. "Ok Roku, I'm hitting the first vent, tell me where I'm at." On the other side, Miroku skillfully typed out codes on his keyboard. Windows popped out here and there until he got the one he was looking for.

"Your in the west hall, fifth room from Naraku's second office." Sango made her way to the vent and peered down. What she saw nearly made her choke on laughter. The men gathered in the room were all quiet as they sat and played poker…well…more exactly, strip poker.

"Oh gawd Roku, you won't believe what's in this room."

"What hot women playing strip poker?" Sango face turned from humor to pure disgust.

"No you perv, more like guys playing strip poker." She chuckled into the microphone.

"WHAT!" Sango almost laughed out loud at the gagging noises she heard from him. "And you had to share that nasty bit of info with me because…?"

"Because I love you silly." Sango smiled warmly but it faltered when she looked ahead of her. Miroku's proclaims of love for her, lost on deaf ears as she put all her attention to the moving object coming toward her from one the vents. "What the-?" she whispered. Miroku luckily heard her and quickly checked her surrounding location to see the small object of his love's attention.

"What the hell is that?" He asked himself and quickly typed on his computer. Hacking into Naraku's files was considerably easy, and he had to wonder why for a second. Finally he found what he was looking for and clicked around until he saw the same exact thing that was with Sango right now. "How in the world? But that's-?" Looking back at the other screen. He could see Sango moving closer the object, his heart leapt into his throat as he now knew exactly what that thing was and with Sango that close, she might not make it. "Sango! Get the hell away from that thing right now!" He yelled into his microphone.

Sango nearly pulled the ear piece out. She rubbed her ear a couple of times before looking back at the object that some how now had small legs coming out from its round metallic body.

"Sango, I said no-" before he could finish, a loud boom was heard on Sango's side. Miroku's eyes widened, his thoughts blank for a moment as complete dread and fear took over him. "SANGO!"

* * *

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she felt something that was eerily wrong.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concern evident in his voice. Kagome looked at him then back out the window.

"I don't know, I have this really bad feeling, like something bad has happened." Inuyasha kept his view on the road, not really knowing how to respond to that. "Please can we go home now." He nodded and stepped on the gas a little harder. "I really hope that this is my mind playing tricks on me." She said to quietly to herself, but Inuyasha heard it loud and clear and it made him step on the gas even more, whatever was bothering Kagome was starting to bother him. He too was having nagging feeling. And the only way to stop it was to hurry and get back to the mansion. Kagome's cell rang all of a sudden, making her jump slightly. She quickly flipped it open and put it up to her ear. "Hello?" she said frantically into the phone.

As she heard what the person on the other end said her eyes grew wide , tears slowly forming and falling from them.

"What..? But how…?" she asked pitifully into the phone. Inuyasha's ears perked as she tried to hear the conversation, but it seemed the person on the line had a static signal and it was hard to hear anything. Kagome slowly closed the phone and set it in her lap, her face was blank and tears just kept pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and pulled the car to the side of the road. Quickly he took off her seat belt and dragged her over to his side, placing her securely in his lap. The dam Kagome was holding back broke and she sobbed hard into Inuyasha shirt. He looked down at her and rubbed her head, this had to be the first time he had ever seen her cry. And he really didn't like it, the feelings were to much for him. Not standing much for the crying anymore, he hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his eyes.

"Kagome tell me, what happened…who was that one the phone?" A sick feeling entered the pit of his stomach as it slowly rose waiting for her answer that he knew would not be good at all.

"Sango…s-she…Ss-sango she-"

* * *

**AN:** ooo a cliffy! And short chapter….well would just like to say sorry for the wait, hope you sort of liked this chapter, and I'm REALLY hoping to have the next one out soon. Also some people have been asking about the scene where Inu says he's courting Kag…well I erased it, it was a bit confusing and I had written it out of…well I dunno…lol. See ya later! 


	13. One Thing After Another

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Inuyasha…

**AN**: An update! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, hope you like this one as well! Sorry for the extremely long wait with that cliffy, life is just to much for me right now.

**That's Just The Way It Is**

**Chapter 13**

**One Thing After Another**

* * *

"Kagome what happened? Just calm down and slowly tell me." Inuyasha asked, in a serious tone. Whatever had happened with Sango, he knew for a fact had something to do with the business and if so he would be called soon to do his regular duty. 

"S-she…" Kagome took in big breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. A short time later she bacame calm and her tears had stopped. She looked up to Inuyasha's golden amber eyes and knew she could tell him. "Sango, they think she has been captured and is being held prisoner."

"What the hell, how did that happen?!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. It seemed as though things would not look up at all for them.

"Miroku and her were on a small mission for my father and something about a vent blowing up and Sango was inside. I could hardly hear who was talking to me, the line had to much static. They think that she fell through an air vent she was in and that's why she was caught." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, a million things going through his head. He turned back to Kagome.

"But why were you crying then?" Kagome just shook her head sadly, as if wishing all of this was a big mistake or joke.

"They said she might be alive or dead, but all I really heard was the dead part." Inuyasha looked out the window, knowing clearly how she could feel after hearing that about her best friend. He shifted her back into her seat and helped her put on her seat belt.

"Let's get going, no doubt I will be receiving a phone call any minute now." And just like he said his cell rang loud and clear.

* * *

Her head throbbed like never before. If she would have known it was going to hurt this much to wake up, she would have stayed in the darkness that not to long ago enveloped her. Groggily she opened her eyes, at first everything was blurry, but with each slow blink she made, things got clearer, and her surroundings more familiar looking. 

"Ay, your awake." Sango turned her head to the voice a little quicker then she meant to and groaned as another wave of nausea took over her senses. "You shouldn't move to much, that was nasty blow you took back there, I'm surprised your even alive." Said the voice. From the tone, Sango could tell it was a female. "You know Naraku doesn't take lightly to intruders or spies, but I think he has some sort of plan that involves you, so you're very lucky." Sango couldn't help roll her eyes, the words Naraku and lucky should never be in the same sentence. The only thing she could think of that he could use her against Sanoske would be telling him of all the family's secrets or something, other then that, what else could he do?

"Who are you?" Sango finally asked, curiosity winning over on who the speaker was. She heard the woman snort, and wondered if it was a stupid question to ask.

"My name is Kagura. I'm a wind youkai, so don't try anything funny with me." It was Sango's turn to snort, and Kagura had to raise a brow at that.

"What could I possibly do, my whole body is in massive pain and every time I turn my head, I feel like I'm going to die. The worst I can do is probably throw up on your shoes." She said with a smirk. Kagura couldn't help but smirk herself, maybe taking after the human wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten to the mansion in record time from the city, both busting through the doors and noticing that it was eerily quiet in the house. 

"What the fuck? Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked in an aggravated tone. He quickly sniffed out any scent he could catch and pointed to the control room. Miroku's station. They quickly made it to the door and opened to reveal Miroku and Sanoske typing away at all the computers in the room.

"Dad!" Kagome shouted a bit, her voice still shaky from before. Sanoske looked up to her and nodded a grim mask set onto his face.

"Inuyasha I need you to go over to Base 34 and see what you can find out from them, a little after Sango's case, something happened over there and we have been trying to get in contact with them." He said in a commanding tone. Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave, Kagome quickly caught his arm and couldn't help but flinch at the glare he gave her.

"Be careful." Was all she said. He nodded and was on his way. She turned back to her father and Miroku. She noticed that Miroku's face was stone cold, but if you looked closer into his eyes, you could see the battle of emotions going on inside him. Damnit, why did this have to happen to the people she loved most, why did her father have to have this life, why did Inuyasha have to have it!? Questions she never thought of asking popped into her head and she had to clutch her head from the forming headache she was getting. Sanoske saw his daughter's distress and sighed sadly to himself. Getting up from his work, he walked over to his only daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with wide eyes. He was surprised at how much she looked like her mother so much and smiled down to her, trying to ease the tension going on.

"Kagome, maybe you should go to your room freshen-"

"No! I can't just sit around while everyone is doing something and my best friend, more like sister is being held captive by the enemy!" She yelled into his face. She was surprised, she never yelled out to her father like that before.

"Kagome-" He started again in a softer tone.

"No father, I'm part of this business too." She said normally. She barely heard him as he mumbled something to himself. "What did you say?" She asked. Sanoske looked up into her eyes, his showing nothing but cold rage.

"I said that it was a mistake. I should never have let you into the business in the first place, I don't know what I was thinking. You're not cut out for this type of life." If that wasn't a slap to the face, she didn't know what was. Being told in this family that you weren't cut out to be in the business was a low blow, believe it or not. Kagome couldn't believe her father had said that. "I'm sending you out of the country. Something big is going on and I don't need you here when it happens. So pack your things, you'll be out of here within the next 48 hours." Kagome's head nearly exploded with that information.

"What! You can't do this!!" Miroku who was busy with the computer and locating Sango's whereabouts, looked to his best friend with a concerned face. At the mention of her leaving he knew that it would be months even years before they saw each other again. That's just the way things were. And sadly he could do nothing about it.

"I'm your boss and father, I can do whatever I please, and I wasn't asking you if you wanted to leave, I'm ordering you to."

* * *

Inuyasha drove up into the war zone that was Base 34. Bodies, blown up cars, and still shooting shooters were all around the place. He quickly scanned the area to see where the worst was taking place, and if they needed his help. Before anything could happen something slammed into his back side window, smashing it to pieces. 

"What the-?" He got out his gun and pointed it at the window, expecting the worse. A bloody hand grabbed the seat, a gold ring on its middle finger. Inuyasha recognized it instantly and jumped out of the front seat and into the back. "Itashi what happened!?" He asked the bloodied up man, who was now coughing up more blood. Itashi looked up to Inuyasha, his one good eye, spilling trickles of blood down his face.

"I-Inu…Inuyasha." He whispered out before collapsing onto the shocked hanyou. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he set his friend down onto the ground. Whoever did this to Itashi and his fellow men, was going to pay and dearly for that. He quickly left his car and ran between the main building and smaller one known for holding all of the weaponry. He was about to run to the small building when a man stepped into his view.

"Ah, another one of Higurashi's pathetic men. Time to meet your maker fool." The man growled out, lunging at an angry Inuyasha. Both their fist connected with their faces and they were both thrown back from each other. "Hm, looks like I've finally found a fighter amongst these pigs, but let see how good you are." The man ran at Inuyasha again, and just before he looked like he was going to hit him, he dropped to the ground and dropped kicked Inuyasha to the ground as well. The man quickly got up and began to quick the down hanyou in the sides. Inuyasha could only take the kicks for so long and skillfully brought up his two legs into the unsuspecting man's chest, successfully throwing him a few yards and into a charred up car.

"What now bitch, you don't seem to be much of a talker when your down." Inuyasha sneered, waiting for the man to get out of the wreckage. He knew that the guy was actually a youkai and that little stunt wouldn't hurt him too much. And as he thought, the demon quickly jumped out of the car and high into the air.

"You'll pay for that hanyou shit!" The demon yelled and brought his hands into the air creating a large ball of lightening. Inuyasha growled, finally knowing what type of youkai he was. The thunder demon threw the ball of electricity to the awaiting hanyou. Inuyasha had just enough time to dodge the ball but not the shockwave it created, throwing him smack into the smaller building he was trying to get to in the first place. He broke through the brick walls and into a couple of shelves full of different kinds of weapons.

* * *

This couldn't really be happening to her, could it? It was all one sick dream that she would soon wake up from, right? But sadly Kagome knew that it wasn't a dream, it was reality, and her reality was being shattered little by little. 

"This isn't right, after all I've done. How could he do this to me, now of all times, when Sango could very well be dead?" She whispered to herself. At the moment she felt like crying, but her tears were washed out already and it was no use showing weakness now. She would be strong for not only herself but for Sango. She didn't even want to think about how Inuyasha would react, but then again, really how would he react? Would he even care, its not like they had been going out for too long for any real feelings to be felt, right? She silently hit her head, not knowing what to do with her current thoughts and questions, everything was just one big jumble riding on her shoulders and she didn't think she could deal with all of it right now.

"What am I going to do? What about Sango?"

* * *

The thunder demon smirked to himself. His sense of smell telling him that the hanyou had ran away from his fight. He could not sniff him out at all. 

"Stupid mutt. That's what he gets for messing with Naraku."

"You talk big for just an ass kisser." Said the supposedly gone Inuyasha. In his hand were two very big machine guns.

"Unlike you I'm a real demon and those guns won't hurt me in the least, so I suppose this fight is over with." he said getting ready to create another thunder ball. Inuyasha smirked himself and unlocked the safety on the guns, pointing them directly to demon.

"Dumb fucks like you wouldn't know the difference between a regular machine gun and specialized demon killer one would you?" He asked. The demon's eyes widen with surprise, he really didn't know what was coming for him. "Say goodnight." Inuyasha whispered before letting the machine guns fire away their silver-gold bullets. The demon yelled out in pain as the bullets pierced his skin and started to shake as their magic took control. All that was left of the demon were bones and ashes. Inuyasha slowly walked up to the corpse. "Damn, I'd hate to be in font of one of these babies." He was about to walk off into more of the fight when his cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up. "Talk to me."

"Inuyasha, they have Sango twenty miles west from the base. You need to save her." The person said before hanging up. He already knew who it was that called and didn't waste any time going back to his car.

"Time to save Sango."

* * *

**AN**: ARGH, I'm having the worst case of writers block ever! I think I'm losing my touch, my spark for writing?? Now that I'm older and starting college soon, I've just been so busy with "what's more important" that I haven't had the time to sit down and write anything. I would just like to thank right now, from the bottom of my heart, all of my readers, you guys have stuck with me, and I'm very sorry for letting you guys down! I can't make any promises or guarantees to when the next chapter will be but rest assure, there will be more and I WILL finish all of my stories!! ) 


End file.
